


What Souls Are Made Of (TRADUZIONE ITALIANA)

by Tyrant_Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Harry and Dumbledore friendship, Horcruxes, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Mind Games, Multi, Obsession, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Wolf/pseuds/Tyrant_Wolf
Summary: Un misterioso oggetto nel caveau di Bellatrix manda Harry, Ron ed Hermione nel passato e in una Hogwarts come nessuno che conoscano.Fingendosi studente, Harry cattura l'attenzione del Caposcuola, Tom Riddle, che non è per niente come il Voldemort del futuro. È affascinante, furbo e manipolatore; sia brillante che mortale.Non passa molto tempo prima che siano coinvolti in un gioco più complicato di qualsiasi altra cosa abbiano mai provato. UN gioco in cui la posta in gioco alta, di tensione, e le probabilità sono contro Harry. Con i fili del futuro che si svelano, Harry riuscirà a mantenerlo intatto? E qual è il costo per avvicinarsi veramente a Tom?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The Shattered Clock Face - Il quadrante dell'orologio in frantumi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeralds_and_Lilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeralds_and_Lilies/gifts).



> SALVE A TUTTI  
> Questa è la prima volta che traduco una storia. Devo avvisarvi che potrei aver commesso qualche errore di traduzione nel testo. Non tutto è tradotto in modo letterale. Ho dovuto cambiare alcuni termini che in inglese hanno un significato e in italiano non significano nulla.  
> Detto questo.  
> LA STORIA ORIGINALE APPARTIENE A Emerald_and_Lilies IO NON HO ALCUN DIRITTO SULL'OPERA ORIGINALE O SUL MONDO DI HARRY POTTER CHE APPARTIENE A JK Rowling

Questa è solo una TRADUZIONE in ITALIANO. Io non ho nessun diritto sul mondo di Harry Potter, che appartiene a JK ROWLING e sull'opera originale di questa storia, che appartiene al fantastico Emeralds_and_Lilies

QUI L'OPERA ORIGINALE

WHAT SOULS ARE MADE OF 

«È più me stesso di me. Di qualunque cosa siano fatte le nostre anime, la sua e la mia sono la stessa cosa. - Emily Brontë, Wuthering Heights

* * *

Parte I

Era così buio nel caveau di Bellatrix che anche con tutte e tre le bacchette accese, Harry non riusciva a distinguere nulla in lontananza. I suoi occhi passarono su molte pile d'oro e oggetti simili a piattini, ma la tazza di Tassorosso non era uno di questi. Stava diventando sempre più difficile evitare di toccare qualsiasi cosa. Diverse volte, sentì una vescica acuta di dolore mentre gli oggetti sotto i suoi piedi si moltiplicavano.

Fece brillare ulteriormente la bacchetta e la luce rimbalzò su qualcosa che luccicava. Si distingueva dai diamanti, dalle grandi collane di perle, come un brillante raggio di sole. Harry si stava muovendo in avanti senza rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, attraverso le pile di oggetti in espansione senza nemmeno sentirli.

Era un orologio da tasca.

Sorprendentemente pesante, il quadrante dell'orologio sembrava brillante, come un orologio luminoso.

"Hermione," disse Harry, capovolgendola in modo che la sua luce lampeggiasse sull'oro sotto i piedi. "Cosa ne pensi di questo?"

Ma non era Hermione che gli si avvicinò. Era Ron.

"Non è l'Horcrux" disse Ron.

Harry lo sentì a malapena. Il quadrante dell'orologio era troppo affascinante per distogliere lo sguardo. Una vocina nella parte posteriore della sua testa diceva che era sbagliato. . . Dovevano trovare l'Horcrux proprio ora. . .

Le lancette dell'orologio stavano girando, così velocemente che era una sfocatura.

'Harry! Velocemente! La voce di Hermione sembrava un'eco lontana. «Mettilo giù, Harry. Mettilo giù adesso.

Lei era accanto a lui, e la sua voce era aumentata di un'isterica. L 'oro si stava moltiplicando intorno a loro, incandescente. Unci unci era una forma minuscola in lontananza.

Hermione si lanciò verso l'orologio da tasca, intenzionata a respingerlo dalle sue mani. Ron raggiunse nello stesso momento e ci fu un grande lampo quando tutte le loro mani si toccarono.

La luce - una luce bianca brillante e abbagliante - sembrava esplodere da essa. Ci fu un rumore, acuto, come il rumore del treno. Era un ronzio, il Che cresceva sempre Più forte. Harry si sentì come se stesse girando - cadendo - tutto era una nebbia e il caveau sembrava scomparire. Era l'apparizione e la polvere fluttuante - la compressione del movimento, come se stesse per essere schiacciato. I suoi polmoni stavano scoppiando - stringeva la mano di Hermione così le ossa strette erano destinate a rompersi -

Luce bianca, accecante, era il Che tutt 'altro che brillante -

E poi si è schiarito.

* * *

Harry è atterrato su qualcosa di difficile. Le sue mani toccarono terra e subito iniziarono a pungere. La sua testa girava ancora ma la sensazione di schiacciamento scomparve. Quando riacquistò l'equilibrio, si era alzato in piedi, con la bacchetta fuori.

Questa doveva essere un'illusione.

Ron ed Hermione si erano già alzati, anche le bacchette sguainate. "Siamo di nuovo qui?" Disse Ron. "Ma che diavolo?"

Il cuore di Harry batteva ancora per l'adrenalina e la pura paura di intrufolarsi nella Gringott. Sembrava impossibile. Erano nel caveau di Bellatrix. Non qui.

Non con l'erba e gli alberi - erano stati sottoterra, per l'amor di Dio - e il grande, Lago Nero. Quella capanna ... Harry l'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque.

"Come siamo arrivati a Hogwarts?" disse, stringendo più forte la bacchetta di Malfoy. "Hermione ..."

Hermione era molto pallida. "Unci Unci" disse, in un gemito. "Harry, è ancora lì!"

Harry provò una sensazione di nausea allo stomaco. Era ancora nel caveau, tra le pile di tesori che si moltiplicano. "Uscirà," disse. _Lo avrebbe fatto?_ "Nel momento in cui ce ne siamo andati."

Hermione sembrava pronta a piangere. Le vesti di Bellatrix avevano molti buchi, le estremità completamente stracciate, infine i resti malandati finivano alle sue ginocchia. Lei e Ron erano entrambi coperti di tagli rossi e vesciche e Harry supponeva che avesse qualcosa di simile su di lui.

"Se Tu-Sai-Chi scopre che siamo a Hogwarts," disse Ron. "Allora siamo finiti. Non puoi materializzarti."

Dovevano essere nella Gringott ma, in quel momento, erano le persone più ricercate nel mondo magico, in un luogo controllato da Voldemort.

"La foresta," disse Harry con fermezza. "Aspettiamo nella foresta e pensiamo a qualcosa." Indietreggiarono tra gli alberi scuri, lontano dal lago e dai sentieri. La sagoma di Hogwarts si attenuò.

"È quello stupido orologio" disse Ron. "Traboccante di magia oscura".

"Perché l'hai preso, Harry?" C'era un tono nella voce di Hermione - la sua paura che emergeva forte. "Saremmo ancora lì se non lo avessi fatto."

Harry deglutì. "Era come ... Ero sotto un incantesimo. Come l'Imperius. Ma non ho potuto combatterlo."

Non poteva descrivere la necessità di raccoglierlo, come lo avrebbe ucciso combatterla, come voleva quello stupido oggetto più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

La sua mano si aprì intorno all'orologio da tasca e Hermione sussultò.

Era bruciato.

Il metallo che circondava la superficie si era sciolto e il vetro si era frantumato. Grandi crepe lo percorrevano, l'intero oggetto si era innerito, come se avesse subito un'esplosione. Anche se era nella sua mano, Harry lo sentì come se fosse pronto a sgretolarsi. Le lancette non ticchettavano più, invece si bloccavano in una posizione fissa sulle _8:32._

E non era mai sembrato più ordinario.

"Solo ... rimettilo in tasca," disse Hermione. "Deve essere una passaporta."

"Una trappola," disse Ron.

Una trappola.

E Harry li aveva portati lì.

Si addentrarono ulteriormente nella foresta, finché gli alberi sopra di loro non formarono una fitta chioma. L'unica luce del sole che appariva era a raggi. Harry inciampò su diverse radici di alberi prima che alla fine si fermassero. Solo allora Hermione smise di guardarsi indietro. Sussultava ogni volta che calpestavano le foglie sotto i piedi e il suono acuto dello scricchiolio che producevano.

I piedi di Harry erano caldi e coperti di vesciche. Desiderava più di ogni altra cosa il Dittamo che sapeva essere nella borsa di Hermione. Sentirlo lenire la sua pelle sbucciata. . . perfettamente cool.

Per un minuto fu preso dal panico, controllando l'interno della giacca. Respirò di sollievo. Il mantello era ancora lì. Aveva la sua bacchetta, il suo mantello e la sua borsa di pelle di Mokeskin. Stavano bene. 

Raggiunsero una radura. Era buio e stranamente silenzioso. Non c'erano uccelli; nessun fruscio di alberi. Tutto era immobile, vieni se la foresta stessa trattenendo il respiro.

"Cosa faremo?" "Disse Ron. "Non possiamo avvicinarci al castello. O ad Hogsmeade."

"Cosa c'è dall'altra parte della foresta?" Disse Hermione.

"Un branco di Acromantule", mormorò Ron.

"Un gruppo di ragni non si chiama _branco_ ..."

Il loro mormorio sembrava un grido; Harry quasi si aspettava che i centauri, oi Mangiamorte, irrompessero nella radura da un momento all'altro.

"Quando è notte," disse. "Usciamo di soppiatto dal parco e ci smaterializziamo."

Sperava che Voldemort non avesse persone che pattugliavano. Piton, ovviamente, era il preside - il pensiero riempì Harry di una rabbia così intensa e ardente che afferrò la bacchetta di Malfoy così forte che scintille verdi sputarono fuori.

"Harry," disse Hermione.

All'inizio, pensava che lei lo stesse rimproverando per amore della bacchetta. Ma stava fissando l'oscurità verdastra, le dita sulle labbra. E poi Harry lo sentì.

Ramoscelli che si spezzano, foglie che scricchiolano. Passi calpestanti.

Stavano lì, nessuno emetteva alcun suono. Harry non era mai stato più consapevole del suo respiro o del suo cuore che martellava. Il rumore si avvicinava, qualcosa si avvicinava.

E poi tra gli alberi c'era la sagoma di una persona. I suoi occhi dovevano avergli giocato brutti scherzi, o gli alberi si erano ridotti, perché la persona sembrava innaturalmente grande. E poi hanno iniziato a canticchiare.

Dolcemente, con una voce rimbombante. Harry udì le parole _Ippogrifi e Snasi_ . Sembrava quasi una filastrocca. La sua paura svanì.

"Hagrid," disse, e poi più forte, avanzando e attraversando a grandi passi la radura.

Il ronzio cessò.

"C'è qualcuno" qui? "

La voce era sbagliata. Era più alta, più giovane, senza la profondità o il calore a cui Harry era abituato.

Si fermò sui suoi passi e alla fine la persona venne alla luce. Alto, il doppio di Harry. Una criniera di capelli castani cadenti e occhi scuri. Ma la sua faccia -

Harry non poteva farci niente. Ansimò.

Hagrid andava bene, se fosse stato ridotto a un adolescente. Non c'era traccia di barba sulle sue guance rosee e lisce. Non una ruga, non una linea. Per Harry, sembrava un bambino gigantesco.

"Cosa ..." iniziò a balbettare.

'' Tu chi sei? '' Hagrid fece qualche passo indietro. In mano aveva un secchio di carne cruda. "Non voglio avere nessun problema."

Sembrava spaventato.

'' Hagrid, cosa è successo? Perché stai ... '' Harry agitò la mano.

Ma non c'era riconoscimento sul viso di Hagrid. Avrò bisogno di riferire questo a Silente. Questa è la proprietà di Hogwarts. Nessuno dovrebbe essere qui ".

Silente? Ma Silente era morto.

Una sensazione di freddo si diffonde nello stomaco di Harry.

"Le dispiacerebbe dirci l'anno, per favore?" La voce di Hermione era alta e nervosa. "Ci siamo persi, vedi."

'' Perduti? Qui? È ... ehm ... il 1944. "

1944.

Hagrid, semmai, sembrava ancora più turbato. La testa di Harry si voltò, proprio come era stata nel caveau.

1944.

Non era possibile.

"Silente," disse Ron. Abbiamo bisogno di lui. Voglio dire, puoi portarci? Per favore?''

"Il professor Dippet è il preside" disse Hagrid.

Si stava dondolando a disagio sul posto, osservando le loro forme spettinate. "Avrai bisogno di lui, immagino."

"No, Silente," disse Harry. Il suo petto si contrasse mentre pronuncia la parola. "Sembra che ci sia stato un errore."

* * *

Hagrid li portò indietro attraverso la foresta e sui terreni di Hogwarts. Sembrava ci volesse più tempo della prima volta, o forse era solo la paura. Questa potrebbe ancora essere una trappola. Erano attirati in un falso senso di sicurezza e poi sarebbe apparso Voldemort.

Una trappola, una trappola, una _trappola._

Nessuno di loro ha parlato durante il viaggio. Hermione stava stringendo la sua borsa di perline, come se fosse l'unica cosa che aveva.

 _1944_ .

Una parte di Harry sapeva che non era un trucco. La sua mano entrò in tasca, tracciando distrattamente l'orologio da tasca.

Perché l'aveva raccolto comunque? Perché non poteva combattere qualunque maledizione lo avesse colpito?

Quando raggiunsero il limite della foresta, gli spazi tra gli alberi si allargarono e la luce del sole entrò inondando il luogo. Harry tenne gli occhi fissi per terra, ma riuscì comunque a inciampare. Le radici erano nascoste sotto tutte le foglie appena cadute. Assolo . . . perché c'erano foglie cadute?

Era maggio.

"Ci sono studenti nel castello, Hagrid?" Disse Harry, sforzandosi di recuperare il ritardo con i suoi lunghi passi.

"È settembre," disse Hagrid, e rise. "Certo che ci sono."

Raggiunsero il limite della foresta. Hagrid si voltò a guardarli con curiosità. `` Quali sono i vostri nomi? ''

'' Harry. Solo Harry. "

"Hermione."

"Ron."

Hagrid inarcò le sopracciglia folte. «Sono Rubeus, io. Ma chiamami Hagrid. Lo fanno tutti. Certo, lo sapevate già. "I suoi occhi si strinsero. '' Come lo sapevate? ''

"Ecco perché abbiamo bisogno di Silente."

Anche a dirlo, Harry non poteva crederci. Qui, Silente era vivo.

"Non dovremmo essere qui."

_Cose orribili sono successe ai maghi che si sono immischiati nel tempo._

Gli tornarono in mente le parole della quattordicenne Hermione. Un diciotto anni sembrava che stesse pensando esattamente la stessa cosa. Salirono i gradini di pietra e Hagrid aprì le grandi porte di quercia.

Non sarebbe semplicemente fantastico, pensò Harry, se la cena fosse finita e lo sciame di studenti li vedesse entrare?

Hermione era ancora vestita da Bellatrix e quello era certamente uno spettacolo. Sembrava che avessero appena partecipato a un duello. Forse avrebbe spaventato così tanto Silente che avrebbe immediatamente trovato un modo per riportarli indietro.

Le porte si aprirono e il corridoio era vuoto. C'erano voci provenienti dalla Sala Grande, ma Hagrid li guidò su per le scale fino all'ufficio del Preside.

"Abbiamo bisogno di Silente", disse Harry. Rivolse al gargoyle di pietra uno sguardo diffidente. "No. . . '

"Dippet," fornì Ron.

Hagrid si grattò la testa. '' Che ne dici di Silente e del preside? Non hai ancora detto cosa ci fai qui. "

Borbottò una password che era troppo silenziosa per essere ascoltata. Seguirono i gradini a spirale nell'ufficio.

Non era lo stesso di quando l'aveva posseduto il professor Silente. Erano finiti tutti i gingilli, il tavolo sottile. Non c'era il Pensatoio; nessun trespolo con sopra una fenice. Dietro la scrivania c'era un ometto che fumava la pipa. La sua testa era quasi completamente calva, rimanevano solo pochi ciuffi di capelli. Sembrava sprofondare nella sedia, inghiottito da essa.

"Preside," disse Hagrid, e fece una sorta di goffo mezzo inchino. Harry pensò di sembrare un albero che cercava di spezzarsi in due. «Li ho trovati nella foresta. Volevano vederla. ''

Posò la pipa e li guardò con occhi piccoli, incavati sul viso. "Li hai trovati nella foresta? Come fai a sapere che non stanno con Grindelwald? Merlino, c'è stata una rissa?"

"Scusi, signore," intervenne Hermione. “Stiamo scappando da lui. E abbiamo davvero bisogno del professor Silente. '

"Professor Silente?"

«Vedi, non dovremmo essere qui. Era una passaporta ... "

"Le passaporta non possono accedere a Hogwarts."

'' Questa sì. Eravamo nei guai e questa ci ha portato qui ... "

Harry non era sicuro che Hermione stesse recitando, ma la sua voce stava salendo sempre più in alto, oscillando, come se stesse iniziando a ...

"Rubeus," disse Dippet. "Può portare qui il professor Silente, per favore?"

Hagrid sembrava come se non ci fosse niente di meglio che fuggire dall'ufficio. Harry non poteva biasimarlo.

Avrebbero detto la verità a Silente? Avrebbero dovuto, se avessero voluto tornare indietro. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi frustrato. Silente li aveva mandati a caccia di Horcrux. Era lui che non aveva detto a loro niente. Ma quel Silente era _morto_ .

L'uomo che è entrato in ufficio era cinquant'anni più giovane. I suoi lunghi capelli ramati erano raccolti con un nastro verde e la barba gli cadeva sulle spalle, non sulla vita. Harry si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno nello stomaco.

Era Silente. Vivo nell'ufficio.

La sua bocca sembrava seccarsi, qualcosa dentro di lui sembrava scoppiare: un magone, le sue viscere si riempivano di veleno. "Signore," riuscì a dire Harry. Chiuse di nuovo la bocca prima di riuscire a dire qualcosa del tipo: "Mi sei mancato".

"Non so come siamo arrivati qui."

Dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna, quegli occhi azzurri li osservavano. '' Volevate vedermi? '' Un cipiglio. '' E come sei arrivato qui? Le smater ... "

"Non ci siamo smaterializzati", disse Harry. Guardò Hermione.

Potevano dirglielo?

Una voce sussurrò nella sua testa. _Se non puoi fidarti, cosa farai mai?_

Non se ne sarebbe mai andato di qui. Avrebbero dovuto fare tutto in segreto. E Silente - Harry non sapeva se poteva mentirgli. Voleva risposte, e il confine tra questo Silente e il suo Silente ( _morto_ ) si stava confondendo.

Ha dato un'occhiata a Dippet e ha detto la frase più pericolosa che ha avuto in tutta la sua vita. "Siamo arrivati qui con una giratempo."

* * *

Così gli hanno detto. Silente li portò nel suo ufficio, una piccola stanza con scaffali per libri alle pareti. Fanny era sul suo trespolo, solo un pulcino. Harry mantenne la storia breve, ma occasionalmente Hermione e Ron si intromettevano.

'' Horcrux. Ci ha lasciato un compito, vede. Trovali tutti e distruggili. "

Il viso di Silente sembrò cadere quando Harry lo disse. Lo scintillio scomparve dai suoi occhi e anche se Harry non lo aveva mai visto più giovane, sembrava invecchiato di un secolo.

"Ha dovuto," disse Harry velocemente. "Questa guerra ..." rabbrividì anche solo al pensiero. "Voldemort ..."

"Sta uccidendo tutti" disse Ron. "E non può morire."

"Dobbiamo tornare indietro, signore," disse Hermione. '' Deve capire. Se restiamo qui troppo a lungo tutto cambierà. Potremmo cancellare la nostra stessa esistenza. O causare milioni di morti. Quindi, se c'è qualcosa a cui può pensare, qualsiasi cosa, lo faremo. "

Anche trascorrere sei mesi a fare i fuggitivi nelle foreste, pensò Harry. Mangiare avanzi e vivere in una tenda.

"Mostrami questo dispositivo, per favore."

Harry prese l'orologio da tasca dalla tasca. Sembrava proprio un pezzo di spazzatura, un vecchio orologio rotto e annerito che avrebbe dovuto essere gettato nella spazzatura. Non cosa sapeva si aspettava che Silente facesse - forse qualche strano canto, un'esplosione di luce che li avrebbe rimandati indietro.

Invece non c'era niente.

Silente lo rigirò tra le mani diverse volte e provò circa una dozzina di incantesimi. Non c'è stata nemmeno una reazione. Un "Scourgify" non ha rimosso lo sporco, il "Reparo" non ha riparato nulla. Qualunque cosa gli incantesimi di Silente dovuto dovuto fare, non ha funzionato.

Restituì l'orologio da tasca e Harry lo prese con riluttanza. Non voleva quella cosa stupida. Era solo un promemoria del suo errore.

"In questo momento, non ho una risposta per te," disse Silente. "Non abbiamo mezzi per mandare le persone nel futuro adesso, come dite voi."

"Questo è il punto," disse Hermione. «Nemmeno noi sappiamo come tornare. La massima distanza che una persona può tornare indietro è di cinque ore senza alcun grave danno. Non _cinquant'anni_ . "

«E hai trovato questa Giratempo nel caveau dei Lestrange? Dopo che voi. . . avete fatto irruzione nella Gringott. "

"Dovevamo trovare l'Horcrux", disse Harry. "Voldemort ..."

"È il Signore Oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi," disse Ron. "E ha causato più distruzione di quanto abbia mai fatto Grindelwald."

 _Grindelwald_ .

Il viso di Silente attraversò una dozzina di espressioni contemporaneamente prima di assumere una cupa determinazione. "Non chiederò di Grindelwald", disse. “Possono accadere cose terribili se lasciamo che il futuro influenzi le nostre scelte. Ma temo che voi rimarranno bloccati qui finché non troveremo una soluzione ».

Sorrise. Naturalmente, il tempo potrebbe naturalmente tornare a se stesso e un momento vi ritroverete qui e il prossimo, proprio di nuovo da dove vi eravate interrotti. È una cosa misteriosa, il tempo. "

"Vuole dire che potremmo restare qui per sempre?" La bocca di Ron era semiaperta. "E le nostre _famiglie_ ?"

"Farò del mio meglio per aiutarti, signor ..."

"Weasley."

'' Abbiamo un Weasley al sesto anno. Septimus. Assomiglia proprio a te ".

Gli occhi di Ron si spalancarono. "Quello è mio nonno."

Il sorriso di Silente era più caldo questa volta. "E spero che non lo informerai di questo fatto?"

Ovviamente no.

'' Bene, molto bene. Prometto che cercherò di trovare un modo per rimandarvi al tuo tempo. Ma nel frattempo, penso che sarebbe meglio se finiste gli studi. Questo è il vostro settimo anno, giusto? "

Annuirono. Harry aprì la bocca per protestare - ma qual era il punto?

Hermione ci è arrivata prima di lui. "Come possiamo impedire che qualcosa cambi?" Le sue mani si stringevano ansiosamente insieme. Harry sapeva che si stava trattenendo dallo strapparsi i capelli. "La nostra semplice _esistenza_ potrebbe portare il futuro in un disastro."

'' Cosa suggerirebbe allora? Il fatto stesso che voi siate riusciti a viaggiare fino a qui indica che non era una normale giratempo. Forse dovevate essere qui. "

"No," disse Harry. '' Non c'è modo. ''

Il futuro era il caos. Era guerra, sangue e luce verde che potevi vedere quando chiudevi gli occhi. Ma erano i Weasley. Era Ginny. Cosa è successo quando sono scomparsi? Ogni momento in cui erano qui, Voldemort uccideva più persone; dando la caccia a Harry come un cane inseguiva un profumo. 

"È lì che apparteniamo."

Ron annuì cupo. I Weasley erano la sua famiglia più di quella di Harry. Hermione aveva i suoi genitori in Australia.

 _Devo riaverli_ .

Silente guardò tra loro tre e Harry si chiese cosa avesse visto.

Erano soldati? Vestiti tutti di stracci, facce dure e tirate, decise ad andare avanti?

O bambini? Con il bisogno di una bella lavata, ancora con gli occhi selvaggi e gli arti gonfi? Coperti di dolorose ustioni rosse, con volti troppo giovani per aver visto orrori, ossa che spuntavano da ogni pasto che avevano perso? "

"Pensavo che dopo Grindelwald, il mondo magico non avrebbe visto un altro Signore Oscuro per secoli." Sospirò, spostando la mano sulla barba, che accarezzò.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere Harry. Il libro di Rita Skeeter era in prima linea nella sua mente. L'immagine a Godric's Hollow. Aveva sospettato? In fondo da qualche parte, lo _sapeva_ ?

Voleva chiedere dei Doni della Morte.

Ma qui, in questo periodo, Grindelwald ha già causato tanta morte e dolore. Era imprevedibile. E per Silente, la ferita sarebbe stata aperta, non cicatrizzata dal tempo.

Grindelwald era il passato o presto lo sarebbe stato.

Ma cosa succede se -

Hermione ha parlato di non cambiare il futuro. L'effetto farfalla. Distruzione di massa che i maghi non controllati nemmeno comprendere.

_Forse dovevate essere qui._

Ma Harry non poteva lasciare che la stessa cosa accadesse di nuovo.

"Se potessimo fermare Voldemort adesso," disse Harry. "Prima ancora che sia nato. C'è un uomo babbano, Tom Riddle. E Merope Gaunt gli dà da bere una pozione d'amore e hanno un figlio. Se potessimo impedire che ciò accada, non esisterebbe nemmeno. ''

La mano nella barba si bloccò. E Harry sapeva che qualcosa non andava, sapeva che stava dimenticando qualcosa di importante. 

'' Tom Riddle, dadi? Suppongo che avrei dovuto saperlo. "

Harry annuì. L'incertezza gli riempì lo stomaco. Non gli piaceva per niente l'espressione sul viso di Silente.

"Tom Riddle è il nostro caposcuola."

* * *

Harry non sapeva come se ne fosse dimenticato. 1944. Ovviamente.

Dopo tanti ricordi che aveva visto dell'infanzia di Voldemort, come aveva fatto a dimenticarlo? Se Voldemort era Caposcuola, significava che aveva già realizzato un Horcrux, il diario. Mirtilla era già morta. Hagrid era già stato incastrato.

"Non era Hagrid", sbottò Harry. «Quello ha ucciso Myrtle. Era lui. ''

'' Se puoi provarlo, Harry, è la domanda. Ho sempre saputo che Tom aveva qualcosa a che fare con quegli attacchi e da allora l'ho tenuto d'occhio da vicino ”.

 _Tenendomi d'occhio fastidiosamente vicino_ , aveva detto il diario.

'' Gli altri insegnanti sono molto affascinati da lui. Tom Riddle non è qualcuno che vuoi come tuo nemico. "

"Vuol dire che dobbiamo lasciare che quel coglione cresca e uccida tutti?" Disse Ron, dimenticando per un momento con chi stava parlando.

'' Lasciate fare a me. Per ora, siete studenti normali. Non vedo la necessità di nomi falsi perché nessuno vi riconoscerà. Adesso vediamo. . . '

"Signor Potter, tu e la signorina Granger siete stati insieme al signor Weasley da quando eravate molto giovani. Hai studiato una casa in Irlanda ma un recente attacco di Grindelwald ha ucciso la tua famiglia e sei stato costretto qui, dove non ha vinto. La gravità e la tristezza di questo incidente dovrebbero impedire agli studenti di insistere con le domande. E non è come se gli studenti trasferiti fossero qualcosa di estraneo. "

Quindi facciamo solo finta. . . che tutto sia normale? "Disse Harry.

'' Fino a quando non troveremo una soluzione a questo problema, penso che sia la cosa migliore. Verrete smistati entro la sera a ora di cena. Vi presenterò - e mi assicurerò che gli studenti non pensino che nulla sia storto - e continuerete normalmente. ''

"Durante il tentativo di trovare la strada di casa", disse Ron.

Abbastanza. Ora possiamo lavorare di più su questo retroscena. Non sarebbe in contrasto con Tom Riddle. Non importa cosa sia e cosa diventi nel tuo futuro, non è un normale studente del settimo anno. Quando dico che eccelle nella magia, sarebbe un eufemismo. Non deve scoprire nulla sul futuro o le cose saranno devastanti. ''

Sostenne lo sguardo di Harry.

"Potrebbe essere più un mostro che uno studente, ma non posso aiutarvi se siete ad Azkaban. Capite? ''

Harry capì. Ma forse non come voleva Silente. Doveva trovare quel diario e distruggerlo. Il suo scopo qui era esattamente lo stesso del futuro. Non è questo che Silente voleva da lui?

Il Prescelto?

Non era per questo che era stato _cresciuto_ ?

'' Capisco. ''

* * *

Più a lungo restavano seduti in quell'ufficio, più Harry non vedeva l'ora di muoversi. Non era più abituato a stare seduto, stando in fuga si sentiva come se avesse un bersaglio costante sulla schiena con la convinzione di dover controllare dietro di lui ogni paio di minuti. Per i Mangiamorte. Ghermidori. 

Mentre si sedeva, teneva la mano in tasca, stretta intorno alla giratempo. Aveva sperato che accadesse qualcosa, che si surriscaldasse o iniziasse a brillare. Ma non è stato così. Hermione voleva provare la loro storia una dozzina di volte e Harry e Ron si scambiarono un'occhiata. Ron inclinò la testa come per dire _pazza_ .

'' E se qualcosa sul futuro mi scappa fuori accidentalmente? Tipo ... il punteggio di una partita di Quidditch. ''

Ron si mise a sedere. '' 1945 i Vespe vincono i mondiali. Se avessi i galeoni con cui scommettere. Diventeremmo ricchi! ''

"Ma quale sarebbe lo scopo dei soldi?" Disse Harry. "Quando torneremo, tutto sarà inutile."

"Esatto, Harry," disse Hermione, fissando Ron.

Borbottò qualcosa sottovoce sul fingere di essere un Veggente. "La Cooman lo fa."

Silente si schiarì la gola e si voltarono. '' Dovrai vedere la nostra infermiera. Quelle sono delle brutte ustioni. E, naturalmente, il viaggio nel tempo potrebbe avere effetti sui vostri corpi. ''

Hermione acconsentì prontamente. Aveva un'espressione sul viso come se sospettasse che le ustioni sarebbero esplose tutte da un momento all'altro.

Seguirono Silente attraverso il castello e trascorsero almeno un'ora nell'ala dell'ospedale. I loro tagli sono stati guariti, sono state eseguite diverse scansioni e Silente ha trasfigurato i loro vestiti malandati in semplici vesti nere con lo stemma di Hogwarts.

"Credo che sia ora di cena", disse alla fine. "E ora di riunirvi alle vostre case." I suoi occhi scintillarono. "Come capo di Grifondoro devo dire che sarebbe un piacere avere nella mia casa voi tre."

Lasciarono l'infermeria e scesero le scale di pietra. Il castello non era cambiato molto. Mancavano alcuni ritratti e l'interno in pietra sembrava più affresco, come se fosse stato lavato adeguatamente. Forse è perché Gazza non c'era, aveva detto Ron. E avevano un custode migliore.

Quando raggiunsero la Sala Grande, Harry, Ron e Hermione si scambiarono uno sguardo.

"Qualcuno si sente come un primo anno?" Disse Hermione.

Ron sorrise debolmente. «Almeno non dobbiamo combattere un troll di montagna. L'abbiamo già fatto prima '

Le porte si aprirono e loro entrarono. Immediatamente, ci fu un silenzio.

Harry avrebbe dovuto essere abituato all'attenzione ormai, ma invece, non poteva pensare a niente di meglio che desiderare che il terreno si aprisse e lo inghiottisse per intero. Non suonava troppo male. Silenzioso e sicuro, senza centinaia di occhi sbarrati e voci bisbiglianti. 

'' Sono molto lieto di presentare i nostri nuovi studenti del settimo anno che hanno cercato rifugio qui dopo la devastazione che Grindelwald ha causato. Spero che farete del vostro meglio per farli sentire a casa. Ci meritiamo tutti un po 'di conforto in questi tempi bui ”.

Lo smistamento è iniziato.

Hermione fu la prima. Le sue gambe vacillarono mentre si sedeva sulla sedia sottile e per un orribile momento sembrò che sarebbe caduta. 

Passarono i minuti. _Quanto ci metteva quello stupido cappello?_

_"GRIFONDORO!"_

Il tavolo di Grifondoro iniziò a battere le mani. Quando Hermione si tolse il cappello dalla testa, il suo viso era pieno di sollievo.

"Ho provato a metterla in Corvonero, scommetto," disse Ron, ma la sua faccia era compiaciuta.

È stato chiamato dopo. È andato molto più velocemente dello smistamento di Hermione. Il cappello gli coprì la testa un secondo, e il successivo -

" _Grifondoro!"_

Adesso era rimasto solo Harry. Lanciò un'occhiata al Tavolo Grifondoro. Ron gli ha fatto il pollice in su. Guardò tutti i volti sconosciuti, e poi quelli che riconobbe al tavolo del personale.

"Harry Potter, per favore."

Si è seduto sullo sgabello.

Grifondoro, pensò, mentre Silente gli metteva in testa il cappello da smistamento. Non gli copriva gli occhi come aveva fatto il primo anno. Li ha chiusi lo stesso.

 _Un altro piccolo viaggiatore nel tempo,_ disse il cappello smistatore. _Ma_ _oh, hai ambizione. Un sacco. Una forte determinazione._

 _Ho bisogno di stare in Grifondoro con Ron ed Hermione_ , pensò Harry.

_Grifondoro? Ma l'abbiamo già provato, no? Hai coraggio e Grifondoro ti gioverebbe. Ma se vuoi davvero finire le cose, allora hai bisogno della casa di Salazar. Hai bisogno di astuzia._

_Ho bisogno dei miei amici,_ pensò Harry. _Grifondoro._

_Se vuoi veramente realizzare i tuoi piani, ciò di cui hai bisogno è SLYTHERIN._

L'ultima parola era stata pronunciata ad alta voce.

Harry si tolse il cappello dalla testa ei suoi occhi e furono immediatamente su Ron e Hermione. Avevano entrambi gli occhi spalancati. Ron aveva lo stesso sguardo sul viso di quando Harry aveva baciato Ginny nella Sala Comune. Come se non sapesse cosa pensare.

L'applauso dei Serpeverde fu molto più sommesso. Ron e Hermione avevano un Grifondoro caloroso e accogliente e Harry aveva un gruppo di diffidenti serpenti viscidi.

Quando raggiunse il tavolo, si bloccò. Niente avrebbe potuto prepararlo. Fu come un pugno dritto nello stomaco.

Seduto lì, in posa come uno scolaro, c'era lo stesso Voldemort. Fu la prima cosa che attirò l'attenzione di Harry. Tra adolescenti pieni d'acne, con capelli disordinati e uniformi spiegazzate - lineamenti troppo grandi o troppo piccoli, cravatte fuori posto, maglioni sgualciti - Voldemort era qualcosa di innaturale.

Era Fleur al Torneo Tremaghi. E Harry lo fissò, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, non importa quanto lo volesse. La sua pelle era pallida, così tanto da sembrare luminescente. I suoi capelli neri cadevano in un ricciolo ordinato sulla fronte. L'incavo sotto gli zigomi tremolò alla luce delle candele. I suoi occhi scuri -

_Rosso, simile a un serpente, disumano_

Seguì Harry finché non si sedette in uno spazio tra alcune ragazze più giovani. Non gli importava se era all'estremità più giovane del tavolo. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era allontanarsi da Voldemort. Molto molto Lontano.

Preferibilmente dall'altra parte della sala con i Grifondoro. 

"Non sembrare così scioccato," disse una ragazza. "Non mordiamo, sai."

Harry inarcò le sopracciglia. Era sicuro che si comportassero al meglio, come gli animali domestici di Voldemort. Per il resto del pasto, continuò a lanciare occhiate furtive a Ron e Hermione. Cosa sarebbe successo se si fosse alzato e avesse spostato il tavolo? Anche solo per una chiacchierata.

"Allora, perché sei davvero venuto a Hogwarts?" disse un ragazzo. Aveva più o meno l'età di Harry, con un naso molto adunco.

'' Cosa vuoi dire perché sono davvero venuto? ''

'' Vieni istruito a casa per sei anni - tu e quei due Grifondoro - poi i tuoi genitori decidono di mandarti qui? Per sicurezza? '' Sotto, curiosamente, c'era un barlume di qualcosa di crudele negli occhi del ragazzo.

"Puoi dissotterrarli e chiederglielo se vuoi."

La sua bocca si aprì e qualcuno accanto a lui ridacchiò.

"Molto sottile, Edwin," disse una voce. "Sai proprio come far sentire le persone benvenute."

Harry avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce ovunque. Non era quello alto e freddo che ricordava, ma era comunque Voldemort; scuro e liscio e velenoso.

Harry si voltò e incontrò gli occhi di Voldemort. Ci volle il suo massimo sforzo per stare fermo. Gli tremavano le mani e strinse le posate così forte che il metallo cominciò a piegarsi. Proprio lì, a solo mezza dozzina di posti a sedere, c'era il mostro che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori.

"Mi dispiace," mormorò il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo.

Harry si voltò e non parlò con nessuno per il resto del pasto. Finì il più velocemente possibile - il cibo di Hogwarts era dolorosamente buono dopo mesi di fuga - e lanciò un'occhiata a Ron ed Hermione.

Si era alzato per avvicinarsi a loro - gli studenti stavano cominciando a staccarsi e ad uscire dalla sala - quando qualcuno gli ha afferrato il polso. Harry si voltò, strappandolo indietro.

Era una ragazza. I suoi occhi si spalancarono alla sua forza e si strofinò la mano. "Mi dispiace", ha detto.

"Riflessi."

Sembrava vagamente familiare, anche se Harry non conosceva nessuno con gli occhi chiari ei capelli neri e ricci. C'era qualcosa nell'espressione indignata del suo viso; il modo in cui le sue labbra si arricciavano in un modo che la faceva sembrare superiore. Harry conosceva qualcun altro che aveva fatto quella stessa faccia senza volerlo.

`` E tu sei? '' Ha detto, riuscendo solo a mantenere la sua voce uniforme.

"Lucrezia Black. E sei fortunato che do delle seconde possibilità."

Nerone.

 _Sirius_ .

La sua testa si gettò all'indietro dalle risate. Lo sguardo sorpreso mentre attraversava il velo.

Bellatrix. Capelli arruffati e occhi da maniaco. Risate che sembravano tintinnare, come ossa che sbattono insieme.

"Andiamo alla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde", disse, guardando Harry con uno sguardo buffo sul viso. Non poteva dire cosa stesse pensando. '' Dovresti venire. Le relazioni sono d'obbligo e Lumacorno vorrà parlarti. ''

Harry aveva dimenticato. Secondo loro non era mai stato a Hogwarts prima. "Giusto," disse. '' Ovviamente. ''

Il suggerimento di Lucrezia non era affatto suonato come un suggerimento, piuttosto un _ordine_ _._ E gli occhi delle persone a tavola, come un branco di lupi che fissano un cervo, non lo lasciarono mai.

Si stava comportando in modo strano? Sospettoso?

Si voltò a guardare Voldemort ma si era voltato dall'altra parte, conversando con uno degli altri. _Mangiamorte._

Harry se la sarebbe cavata come traumatizzato. Stupido, anche. I suoi tutori erano stati uccisi da Grindelwald e ora Harry era solo il ragazzo idiota che non parlava. Poi avrebbe aggiustato la Giratempo e-

 _(uccidere Voldemort_ )

e tornare al presente.

Qualche istante dopo, il preside Dippet ha segnalato la fine della cena. "Se tutti potessero tornare nelle loro sale comuni, per favore. Completate tutti i compiti che potreste avere. E per favore fate del vostro meglio per mostrare ai nostri nuovi studenti il castello." 

Ci fu uno stridore di sedie mentre tutti si alzavano.

"L'hai sentito," disse un ragazzo. Era pallido in un modo che lo faceva sembrare malato. I capelli biondi, quasi dello stesso colore della sua pelle, gli cadevano negli occhi. Parlava con una voce inconfondibilmente alta.

Io sono Abraxas Malfoy, comunque. Anche un settimo anno. La Sala Comune è da questa parte. "

Sono andati nei sotterranei. Harry non doveva fingere la sua meraviglia al castello - anche se non era lo stesso, questa era comunque Hogwarts. E dio se gli era mascato.

Percorsero diversi corridoi, che sembravano tutti identici. Quando raggiunsero un muro, i Serpeverde indietreggiarono lentamente. Voldemort si fece strada e la folla di persone si separò.

"La parola d'ordine è _lingua di serpente_ ," disse, voltandosi per dirlo a Harry. "Molto creativo, sai."

Harry non rispose. Si voltò, non notando il cipiglio di Voldemort.

Il suo strano tentativo di sarcasmo ricordò a Harry quanto fosse innaturale l'intera situazione - eccolo lì, ad andare a scuola con l'uomo che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori.

Seguì il resto dei Serpeverde nella Sala Comune. Era quasi esattamente come nel secondo anno. 

Più buia della Sala Comune di Grifondoro, l'intera stanza era inondata di una luce verde proveniente da lampade circolari sospese. La fiamma che bruciava nel camino era color smeraldo, come se qualcuno fosse pronto per essere usato per fluttuare. C'erano diverse finestre circolari che ricordavano a Harry gli oblò su una nave. Attraverso di loro c'era l'acqua scura e torbida del lago.

"Il dormitorio dei ragazzi è a sinistra di quella scala", disse Voldemort.

Harry guardò il tappeto, che era decorato con serpenti.

"I settimi anni sono alla fine del corridoio. C'è un dormitorio quindi non dovresti perderti." 

Qualcuno ridacchiò.

Harry non si fidava di se stesso per alzare gli occhi dal tappeto così invece si concentrò sui brutti serpenti e annuì. Era meglio che i Serpeverde pensassero che fosse uno sciocco debole e nervoso piuttosto che sospettare Voldemort.

"Un dormitorio?" Egli ha detto. "Non sarà affollato?"

Non stava dormendo in una stanza con Voldemort. Non lo farebbe - non _potrebbe._

Voldemort sorrise ma non c'era calore. "Sopravviveremo", disse. "E, Harry?"

Harry alzò lo sguardo.

"Ci sono tradizioni in questa casa. Regole che verrai a scoprire."

Ad esempio _, i babbani sono sporchi._ E _non farti prendere._

"Tutto avrà un senso. Dopo tutto, sei stato smistato qui per un motivo."

Non ce la faceva più. Ogni parola della bocca di Voldemort aveva diversi strati. Gli altri sembravano trattenere il fiato mentre parlava e Harry stava prendendo tutto per non iniziare a lanciare maledizioni. "Vado al dormitorio," disse. "Sai, per sistemarmi."

Salì le scale a due a due, con dozzine di occhi su di lui. E dentro di loro, Harry sentì lo sguardo di Voldemort bruciargli sulla schiena per tutto il tempo, anche quando raggiunse il dormitorio e chiuse bene la porta.

* * *

Giù nella Sala Comune, gli occupanti assistettero alla rapida partenza di Harry. Seduta accanto al camino, così vicino che sembrava diventarne parte, una ragazza socchiuse gli occhi. "Un tipo paranoico, vero?" lei disse.

Tom Riddle si mosse per starle accanto, bloccando completamente la luce del fuoco. Abbastanza. E forse per una buona ragione. "

Lei sorrise. I suoi denti erano dritti e bianchi, ma contro la luce tremolante dava l'impressione di uno squalo. "È un Serpeverde, però."

Tom Riddle alzò le spalle. '' E i suoi amici sono Grifondoro. Hai visto il modo in cui li stava fissando? "

"Come un cucciolo smarrito."

"Potrebbe essere una minaccia. O un alleato. Se guadagni la sua fiducia, Belinda, e gli fai aprire il suo cuoricino, non avremo alcun problema".

Lei aggrottò la fronte. Contrastava nettamente con la levigatezza del suo viso. «Naturalmente, signore. Non saresti il migliore per questo, però? Nel guadagnare la sua fiducia? "

L'intensità degli occhi scuri di Tom fece rabbrividire Belinda. "

"Non sembra che io gli piaccia. E non sottovalutarti. Se è un impostore, prima o poi sbaglierà." La sua mano si allungò e toccò quella di lei, anche se leggermente.

"E se fosse solo un patetico piccolo mezzosangue?"

"Allora non sarà un problema."

* * *

Il dormitorio era lo stesso ma diverso. I manifesti del West Ham di Dean e la Mimbulus Mimbletonia di Neville erano spariti. Non c'erano vestiti gettati per terra o bauli semiaperti per inciampare al buio. Ma Harry ha notato dei calzini che sbirciavano da sotto il letto di qualcuno e l'attrezzatura da Quidditch ammucchiata in un angolo. Sei letti formavano un semicerchio. Harry li esaminò ciascuno ma era ovvio quale fosse il suo. Quello nudo, senza effetti personali, senza baule, senza sveglia sul comodino.

Lesse i nomi su ciascuno dei bauli. _Harold Avery ... Edwin Rosier ... Alphard Black ..._ (era il ragazzo con i calzini) _... Abraxas Malfoy ..._

_Tom Riddle._

Il suo letto era proprio accanto a quello di Harry. Perfetto.

Nessuno dei Mangiamorte avrebbe voluto scambiare? Stare e dormire vicino al loro Signore?

Tirò le tende e si sedette. Almeno era accanto alla porta. In questo modo avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare fuori di notte e nessuno lo avrebbe saputo.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse rimasto lì, ma le ore sembravano passare. Nella testa di Harry stava pensando ai piani. Vieni a uccidere Voldemort. Vieni a tornare a casa. Quando sentì la porta aperta e la gente cominciarono ad entrare, si sdraiò nelle coperte sconosciute e volle che il sonno arrivasse.

L'oscurità, insieme alle tende di velluto verde, dava l'impressione di alti rami. Gli ricordava tutte quelle notti in cui si addormentava facendo la guardia fuori della tenda e si svegliava con l'aria fredda e le stelle. 

Indossava ancora le vesti fatte da Silente e le infilò dentro, tirando fuori l'orologio da tasca. Era una forma insolita: il vetro frastagliato del quadrante gli penetrava nella pelle. Stringeva la sua bacchetta in una mano, la giratempo nell'altra, e sperava che forse, per miracolo, le cose sarebbero tornate alla normalità al mattino.

Fissando l'oscurità, finalmente arrivò il sonno. Harry non sognava assolutamente niente.


	2. A Trip With Dumbledore - Un viaggio con Silente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa è solo una TRADUZIONE in ITALIANO. Io non ho nessun diritto sul mondo di Harry Potter, che appartiene a JK ROWLING e sull'opera originale di questa storia, che appartiene al fantastico Emeralds_and_Lilies

Harry si svegliò con una luce verdastra. La sua mano stava ancora stringendo la sua bacchetta - l'altra serrata intorno alla giratempo. Quando la aprì, la pelle era rossa e tagliata dal punto in cui erano penetrati frammenti di vetro. Armeggiò nella penombra, trovò la sua borsa di pelle di mokes e ci mise l'orologio da tasca con gli altri suoi ciondoli.

Si mise a sedere.

L'unico rumore dalla stanza era un respiro leggero. Harry ascoltò finché il suo cuore non si calmò. Potrebbe essere bloccato qui, ma almeno era Hogwarts. E c' _ era _ Voldemort, ma non aveva alcun motivo per uccidere Harry qui.

In teoria era semplice. Stai alla larga.

_ Trova il diario. _

Ripara la giratempo e torna indietro.

_ Uccidilo. _

Harry aprì le pesanti tende e la luce si riversò nel letto a baldacchino. Strizzò gli occhi per un'improvvisa cecità, cercando a tentoni gli occhiali prima di rendersi conto che erano sulla sua faccia.

Il letto di Serpeverde non scricchiolava come aveva fatto il suo di Grifondoro e riuscì a uscirne in punta di piedi senza che nessuno si muovesse. Desiderava disperatamente andarsene, ma era disperato ugualmente per usare il bagno. Si è accontentato di quest'ultimo. Nella penombra del mattino riuscì a trovare la porta. Passando pericolosamente vicino al letto di Abraxas Malfoy, lo aprì, trasalendo al suono.

Muri di pietra, scintillanti. Due cubicoli, un bagno dietro un muro. Uno specchio con un serpente attorcigliato intorno e diversi lavandini.

Harry si avvicinò allo specchio. Era incredibilmente realistico, nel modo in cui potevano essere gli oggetti magici. Sembrava  _ contorcersi _ , le scaglie brillavano di una lucentezza azzurra. Gli venne voglia di parlare in Serpentese. Era solo un vecchio specchio. Probabilmente niente. Eppure lui voleva.

"Sei una faccia nuova, caro" disse lo specchio.

Harry balzò via dal lavandino.

''Sembri stanco. Dovresti aggiustare quei capelli."

Le mani di Harry scattarono immediatamente su di esso e si accigliò. Perché comunque stava ascoltando quella cosa stupida? "Non funziona," disse, e si passò le mani anche se più per cattiveria.

Lo specchio sembrava sbuffare. "Bene, adattati. E dovresti sistemare anche quella veste!"

Finì in bagno e scese nella Sala Comune, che per fortuna era vuota. L'immobilità era più snervante di quanto lo fosse stata la folla la notte scorsa, l'intera stanza come una prigione sottomarina. Ma doveva ammettere che le finestre erano interessanti. Più luminoso, nella luce del mattino, vide un pezzo di alga fluttuare e scomparire alla vista.

Fuori dalla Sala Comune e attraverso i sotterranei, i suoi piedi lo guidarono verso la Sala Grande.

Si aspettava quasi Ron ed Hermione, ma la sala era quasi vuota. C'erano due studenti seduti al tavolo dei Tassorosso, una ragazza che si metteva in bocca il porridge in modo robotico. Nessuno era a quello di Grifondoro o Corvonero. Ma a Serpeverde - lo stomaco di Harry rotolò in modo spiacevole - c'era il ragazzo che lo aveva interrogato a cena.

Harry raddrizzò le spalle e andò avanti, sedendosi a una buona distanza. Prese il toast - salsicce e pancetta non furono servite fino a tardi - e ne prese diverse fette. Li stava solo imburrando quando il ragazzo Serpeverde - Edwin, giusto? - si alzò da tavola e si sedette proprio di fronte a lui.

Aveva una faccia buffa occupata da un grosso naso. I suoi occhi erano troppo grandi, la bocca una piccola linea sottile, come una rana. "è presto," osservò, quegli occhi inquietanti che lo fissavano. Poi guardò il piatto di Harry. "Cosa sei ... affamato?"

_ Non ne sapresti neache la metà. _

"Il cibo è buono qui." Harry diede un grosso morso e il ragazzo trasalì.

"Sono Edwin Rosier," disse, sorridendo strettamente. '’Tu sei. . . Harry Potter, giusto?”

'’Sono io.'’

'’Sei riuscito a trovare la strada per la Sala, va bene. È facile perdersi.”

"Oh, ho chiesto a un fantasma," mentì Harry. "Quello coperto di sangue."

Edwin non ha nemmeno cercato di mascherare il suo disgusto. «Quello è il barone insanguinato. Il fantasma di Serpeverde.”

Harry si mise in bocca un pezzo di pane tostato. "  _ Fantastico." _

Canticchiava. '’Potter  _.  _ Non c'è mai stato un Potter in Serpeverde prima. Tu  _ sei  _ legato alla famiglia magica? Sei purosangue?”

"In realtà, no," disse Harry. «Mezzo goblin. Tu?'

Edwin fece un rumore sputacchiante e per un momento Harry pensò che stesse per soffocare. La sua speranza era vana perché Edwin si riprese un attimo dopo, anche se il suo viso era molto rosso. "Pensi di essere divertente."

La gentilezza era svanita e ciò che restava era freddo. '’Senza rispetto per la nostra scuola. Vedrai,  _ Harry.  _ Qui le cose non saranno divertenti la metà di quanto pensi “. Si alzò in modo da dominare un Harry seduto. "Potresti essere fuggito da Grindelwald, ma qui non ci sarà nessun nascondiglio."

Poi se ne andò.

Sebbene non fosse intimidito, le parole di Rosier avevano lasciato Harry non più affamato. Sorseggiò distrattamente il suo tè, guardandosi intorno nella sala e desiderando più di ogni altra cosa che Ron ed Hermione si svegliassero.

Quello che ha ottenuto è stato quasi altrettanto buono.

Silente entrò nella Sala: le sue vesti rosse e la barba ramata lo facevano sembrare Fanny nel pieno della sua vita. Invece di andare al tavolo principale, si diresse direttamente da Harry.

'’Eccellente.'’ Si sedette sul posto vuoto di Rosier. '’Ero appena uscito per una passeggiata intorno al lago. Fa cose meravigliose alla mente.” Versò il tè, aggiunse una generosa quantità di latte e zucchero ed emise un sospiro mentre lo assaggiava.

"Come ti tratta Serpeverde, Harry?"

‘'Terribile. Condivido un dormitorio con Voldemort e Rosier mi ha appena chiesto se sono un purosangue.”

Silente si accigliò ma non era per la sua franchezza. "Faresti bene a distinguere tra Tom ora e l'uomo del tuo futuro."

"È un assassino."

“Ci occuperemo del signor Riddle, Harry. Ma per ora, devi guardare al lato positivo. Stavo pensando che tu, il signor Weasley, la signora Granger e io potremmo fare un viaggio a Diagon Alley. Quelle vesti trasfigurate non dureranno per sempre.”

Il cuore di Harry salì alle stelle. '’Non abbiamo soldi. Bene, qui non ce li abbiamo. Ma potrei trovare un lavoro ... nel Paiolo Magico, o qualcosa del genere ... '’

'’Pensi di essere i primi studenti a non potersi permettere il materiale scolastico? Hogwarts ha un fondo: i tuoi libri potrebbero non essere nuovi di zecca, ma sicuramente li avrai.”

'’Perfetto. Signore, ti rimborseremo. Lo prometto.'’

“Basta con gli stupidi affari. Ce ne andremo quando il signor Weasley e la signora Granger si uniranno a noi. '’

"Non spererei che Ron si alzi almeno fino a mezzogiorno", disse Harry.

Il professor Silente si limitò a sorridere in risposta.

"Signore," iniziò Harry, quando gli venne in mente un pensiero. "Le nostre bacchette - beh, la mia e quella di Hermione - sono state distrutte."

Prese la bacchetta di Malfoy dalla tasca e gliela mostrò. '’Questa apparteneva a un Mangiamorte. Non è proprio collaborativa. Quella di Hermione è peggio. Non funziona affatto. Ma le nostre bacchette non sono state rotte qui. Se sono già create ... '’

"Possiamo andare anche a Olivander," disse Silente. "Ma potrebbe essere che le bacchette semplicemente non esistano ancora."

Harry non poteva nascondere la sua delusione. "La tua fenice, Fawkes," disse. "Ha emesso due penne della coda?"

Silente sorrise. '’Sei fortunato, Harry. Lo ha fatto, infatti. Circa dieci anni fa.”

Harry emise un respiro che aveva trattenuto. La sua faccia si aprì in un sorriso.  _ 'Perfetto.' _

Non gli importava nemmeno che fosse la bacchetta gemella di Voldemort. Perché era la  _ sua _ bacchetta, era parte di lui. Oh, come gli era mancata. Era come se avesse perso un braccio.

Silente gli parlò delle lezioni, degli insegnanti e delle ricerche che avrebbe fatto riguardo il viaggio nel tempo. '’Dovrò ordinare libri. O forse fare una visita a un caro amico. Temo che non si sia molto sentito parlare del futuro”

La sorriso di Harry cadde.

'’Niente è impossibile, Harry. Pensavo che il tuo viaggio qui l'avrebbe dimostrato, no?”

La sala iniziò a riempirsi e Silente si alzò per unirsi al tavolo del personale. All'improvviso, i Serpeverde entrarono nella Sala. Harry vide di nuovo Rosier, che lo guardò accigliato. E dietro lo stormo di Serpeverde c'erano due teste, una rosso brillante, l'altra bruna cespugliosa.

Harry non era mai stato così sollevato in vita sua.

"Serpeverde," disse, quando si avvicinò a loro. '’Potete crederci?'’

"Non capisco davvero," ammise Hermione.

"Nemmeno io," concordò Ron. “Tutti quei Mangiamorte ... e Tu-Sai-Chi stesso. Qual è lui comunque?”

Harry lo fissò. Anche Hermione aveva un'espressione perplessa sul viso, come se non fosse del tutto sicura.

"Non l'avete mai visto prima", si rese conto Harry. Ha riso. "Vi aspetta una sorpresa."

Hermione non lo trovava divertente. '’Devi stare attento, ok? Ora sei un Serpeverde, è peggio. Prova e ignoralo. Per favore, Harry. Non fare niente di spericolato.”

Ron sbuffò. 'Il nostro Harry?Spericolato?”

"Non ho mai sentito quella parola," disse Harry, cominciando a sorridere.

Hermione si accigliò, spostandosi da un piede all'altro. “Andiamo nella Sala. Invece di restare qui.”

Si muovevano tra la folla di studenti.

"Grifondoro è ok," disse Ron. “Almeno il mio dormitorio. C'è Joseph Corner, più carino di quello del nostro anno. Albert Bones e Ignatius Prewett.  _ Prewett _ . Quello è lo zio di mamma!”

"Anche le ragazze sono carine," disse Hermione. '’Nia Shafiq è la Caposcuola. E poi c'è Barbara Paciock. Non assomiglia per niente a Neville.”

"Ho Abraxas  _ Malfoy," _ disse Harry, e Ron arricciò il naso. "Tuttavia, non sembra cattivo come il nostro Malfoy."

_ "Il nostro _ Malfoy?" Ripeté Ron. "È un po 'inquietante."

Harry raccontò loro di Silente e di come stavano andando a Diagon Alley.

Hermione si bloccò. Avevano appena raggiunto il Tavolo Grifondoro, e lei si voltò, la sua faccia pallida. '’Giusto. Abbiamo i  _ MAGO! '’ _

'’Non avranno importanza però. Quando torneremo.”

'’Allora faranno pratica. Non è una scusa per rallentare.”

Harry e Ron hanno condiviso uno sguardo.

“Allora pensala in questo modo.Ci stiamo preparando. Per quando torneremo. Più magia conosciamo, meglio è.”

Il suo viso era fisso e ci fu silenzio mentre lo assimilavano. Poi una voce al tavolo di Grifondoro chiamò: '’Ron? Da questa parte.” Era un ragazzo alto con i capelli ricci rossi e gli occhiali. Dal modo in cui il viso di Ron si illuminò, Harry sapeva che quello era Ignatius Prewett.

"È meglio che torni dai Serpeverde," disse Harry a Hermione. "Non voglio fare nulla di sospetto."

Quando raggiunse il tavolo, tutte le chiacchiere cessarono.

'’Dormito bene?'’ disse una delle ragazze, facendogli posto sulla panca.

Harry si sedette. '’Non proprio.’'

Come avrebbe dovuto dormire in una stanza con Voldemort? Come avrebbe mai potuto, quando avrebbe potuto essere ucciso in qualsiasi momento?

Voldemort stesso era seduto a pochi posti di distanza. Harry cercò di non fissarlo ma non poté farne a meno. Era innaturale. Il futuro Signore Oscuro seduto lì, facendo colazione. Sembrava perfettamente organizzato come sempre, stranamente.

_ Quello _ , pensò Harry,  _ non è umano. _

"Più tardi vado a Diagon Alley con Silente," disse, ponendo fine al silenzio. "Per ottenere materiale scolastico."

La ragazza mormorò. Aveva un viso piccolo e delicato, con sopracciglia e ciglia pallide. I suoi capelli biondi erano raccolti in una treccia.

'’Facevi scuola a casa. Com'è stato?”

"Diverso da questo," disse Harry e abbassò lo sguardo. '’Molto diverso.'’

Fece un verso di compassione. “Ti sistemerai. Serpeverde: siamo una famiglia. Tipo.”

'’Cosa dovrebbe significare?'’

"Significa ..." Si spostò leggermente in avanti in modo che Harry la stesse guardando. ‘'Ci proteggiamo a vicenda. E siamo vicini. I disaccordi però …”

"Sono facilmente risolti, Belinda," intervenne Voldemort. "Come una famiglia."

Sorrise, in un modo che sarebbe stato affascinante se fosse stato qualcun altro. Invece era una recita. Una recita perfetta.

Per quanto tempo aveva praticato quel sorriso finché non lo aveva ottenuto esattamente?

"Raccontaci di te, Harry."

'’Non conoscevo i miei genitori.Sono morti. Quindi sono cresciuto con i Weasley - loro mi hanno accolto. ‘'

"E poi Grindelwald ..." Belinda trasalì. '’Mi dispiace. È maleducato.”

Harry si fissò le ginocchia: l'ironia della situazione non potrebbe essere più evidente. Eccolo lì, seduto proprio come un Serpeverde.

"Quindi non conoscevi i tuoi genitori."

Harry alzò lo sguardo. Un ragazzino magro con la pelle e gli occhi scuri gli stava parlando. "Sei un mezzosangue?"

Rosier scoppiò in una brutta risata dal fondo del tavolo. "Mi ha detto che è mezzo goblin."

La ragazza della sera prima che gli aveva ricordato Sirius - Lucretia Black - rise a sua volta. Fu un suono beffardo che fece arrossire Rosier. "Chiaramente, sei un idiota," disse. “Ti sembra un mezzo goblin? Non hai visto un goblin? Sono piccoli e  _ brutti _ .”

Le sopracciglia di Harry si inarcarono.

"Sono i capelli dai Potter," lei finì. "E la struttura ossea."

"Mia madre era di origine babbana," disse Harry imbarazzato. Non sapeva cosa si aspettava, forse che lei si ritrasse disgustata. Ma non ci fu reazione. Qualsiasi dispiacere che avesse - che qualcuno di loro avesse avuto - era accuratamente nascosto.

"Se hai bisogno di una mano durante le lezioni," disse Voldemort, "sarei felice di aiutarti."

"Sono sicuro che starò bene," disse Harry. È uscito più freddo di quanto avesse previsto. "Ma ... ehm ... grazie."

La sua faccia non è cambiata. ‘'Ovviamente. Tutto quello che vuoi.'’

_ Ti voglio morto, tu disgustoso senz'anima - _

Gli occhi di Harry caddero sul tavolo. Legilimanzia. 

Poteva  _ non _ sembrare Voldemort agli occhi. E se avesse visto il futuro? Vistp  _ se stesso _ ?

Il pensiero era abbastanza per far battere il cuore di Harry. Quello che poteva durare solo mezz'ora per sempre. I Serpeverde gli fecero qualche altra domanda: la ragazza bionda, Belinda, aveva uno strano tono nella sua voce, come se stesse cercando di non digrignare i denti per la sua vaghezza. Quando alzò lo sguardo al tavolo principale, Silente annuì.

Entrambi si alzarono.

"Devo andare," disse, cercando di non sembrare sollevato come si sentiva.

Se ne andò in fretta, asciugandosi le mani sudate sulle vesti. Ha incontrato Ron, Hermione e Silente alle porte della Sala.

"Anche tu sei stato interrogato?" Disse Hermione. '’È orribile. Pensavo che il modo in cui presumibilmente sono  _ morti i _ nostri genitori darebbe alle persone un po 'di tatto “.

"Sono abituati alla morte," disse Ron. "È il 1944. Grindelwald è ancora al potere."

"Ed è la seconda guerra mondiale," disse Hermione. Il suo viso si illuminò. '’Ma finirà presto! Grazie Dio!'’

Ron lanciò un'occhiata a Silente. "Così come la guerra dei maghi," disse.

Uscirono dal castello e scesero per il sentiero disseminato di foglie. Harry vide la capanna di Hagrid.

"Dobbiamo dimostrare che non è stato lui", ha detto. '’Un Acromantula non può pietrificare le persone. E Mirtilla - può testimoniare. Ha visto gli occhi gialli.”

"Ti ricordi Fierobecco?" disse Ron. "Credimi, non vorranno ricominciare a scavare in quel caso."

"Sì," concordò Hermione e la sua bocca si piegò in un sorriso amaro. "Soprattutto su un nato babbano."

Raggiunsero Hogsmeade in un breve lasso di tempo. Non c'era nessuno dei negozi che Harry ricordava, le strade erano piene di bancarelle che vendevano oggetti di ogni genere. Ne passarono una che vendeva ali di Ippogrifo fritte e un’altra gli occhi di ragno incantati -  _ Aggiungili a qualsiasi pozione e la terrà fresca per due mesi. _

Hanno dovuto strappare Hermione da una libreria -  _ ma Harry, quel libro è praticamente estinto ora! -  _ e lui e Ron hanno trascorso diversi lunghi momenti a guardare l'attrezzatura da Quidditch.

"La migliore scopa sul mercato in questo momento è la Cleansweep 4," disse Ron. “Nemmeno io l'ho guidato. Si  _ muove  _ maledettamente a malapena _.” _

"Niente Firebolt, allora," disse tristemente Harry. "A meno che non ne inventiamo noi una."

Questo ha portato Ron a spiegare esattamente come creavi un manico di scopa e Harry non si è accorto di aver raggiunto la cima della strada finché Silente non li ha guidati in un pub poco illuminato e ha chiesto di usare la Polvere Volante.

"Niente Knockturn Alley questa volta," scherzò Ron.

"Avevo  _ dodici anni." _

Quando fu il turno di Harry, disse "Diagon Alley" così chiaramente che Ron e Hermione risero. Fu l'ultima cosa che vide prima che le fiamme verdi lo inghiottissero e cadesse a capofitto fuori dal fuoco.

"Oh, caro," disse Silente, allungando la mano.

Harry lo prese e si spazzò via la fuliggine dai suoi vestiti. "Non puoi dirglielo," disse immediatamente e le labbra di Silente si contrassero.

"Ora, Harry, anche i maghi più rispettabili hanno problemi con la Polvere Volante." Le sue stesse vesti, tuttavia, non avevano fuliggine.

Il camino si riaccese ed Hermione entrò. Ron lo seguì un attimo dopo, diede uno sguardo agli abiti sporchi di Harry e iniziò a ridere.

Lasciarono il pub e andarono in strada. A differenza di Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley era la stessa di sempre. Era come prima del ritorno di Voldemort: vetrine luminose e audaci, centinaia di persone che chiacchieravano mentre si davano da fare. Harry rimase lì per un momento, ammirandolo prima che Ron gli desse una gomitata.

'’Tutto ok?'’

La gente li superava senza una seconda occhiata. Una bambina portava una scopa giocattolo.

‘'Sì. Ho solo ... '' Agitò la mano verso la strada intorno.

L'espressione di Ron si addolcì. 'Bello, non è vero? Lo vedi così?”

"È così che dovrebbe essere."

Non andavano in nessuno dei soliti negozi di libri. Silente li condusse in un negozio chiamato  _ Abbott's Attic, _ con un campanello che suonava quando entrarono. La luce che filtrava dalle finestre illuminava l'interno. C'erano tavoli traboccanti di oggetti, scaffali zeppi di vecchi libri e scaffali ricoperti di vestiti. La polvere brillava come un luccichio nell'aria.

Una giovane strega uscì dal retro del negozio. Portava una pila di vestiti ben piegati e li lasciò cadere sull'unico tavolo vuoto del negozio. "Albus," disse, abbassando la testa in modo che i suoi capelli le coprissero le guance rosa. "Non pensavo che ti avrei visto così presto."

Harry guardò Ron ed Hermione e tutti sorrisero.

Silente le fece un sorriso piacevole e le disse per cosa erano lì. Ancora arrossendo, si affrettò verso l'altro lato del negozio e tre serie di libri fluttuavano sopra.

Poi c'erano i calderoni e, sebbene un po 'sporchi, sembravano uguali a quelli che Harry aveva visto. Infine, li ha adattati per le vesti. Le scarpe di Harry e Ron spuntavano dal fondo ma Silente le allungò con un movimento casuale della sua bacchetta.

Harry trasalì quando disse loro il prezzo. Si sentiva malissimo per la bacchetta e decise che non ne aveva più bisogno di un’altra. Solo Hermione ne aveva davvero bisogno, dato che non riusciva nemmeno a ottenere scintille da quella di Bellatrix.

"Sciocchezze," disse Silente. '’Una bacchetta è l'oggetto più importante che una strega o un mago possiede. Sarebbe contro il mio lavoro e la nostra politica scolastica se tu continuassi a usarne una sbagliata. '’

Harry si sentiva ancora orribilmente in colpa mentre entravano da Olivander. Era buio e gli scaffali si profilavano come ombre nere. Ron si sedette sulla sedia traballante ma si alzò di nuovo quando scricchiolò. Aspettarono lì al buio per diversi istanti prima che uscisse un uomo.

Non era l'Ollivander che Harry conosceva. Gli occhi erano gli stessi - limpidi e chiari, così chiari da sembrare incolori - ma era lì che finiva la somiglianza. Aveva i capelli scuri raccolti sulla schiena e un viso forte e squadrato.

"Albus," disse. "La tua bacchetta funziona ancora bene?"

‘'Perfettamente. A volte penso che mi conosca meglio di me stesso.”

'’Bene bene. Allora chi ha bisogno della bacchetta?”

Harry ed Hermione si fecero avanti.

“  _ Entrambe _ ? Cos'è successo alle ultime?”

'’Sono state danneggiate. Colpite da incantesimi.”

Gli occhi di Olivander si contrassero.

"È stato un attacco," disse Hermione in fretta. «Grindelwald. Abbiamo cercato di aggiustarle...- '

'’Le bacchette in genere non possono essere riparate. Sono magie delicate, ognuna richiede un anno, forse di più, per realizzarla. ''

Agitò la bacchetta e un metro a nastro balzò in aria. '’Ok, signorina. . . '’

"Granger."

“Signorina Granger. Mano della bacchetta?”

“Destra.”

Si fece avanti. Olivander prese diverse scatole.

"Il mio ultima era in legno di vite", ha detto.

"Una creazione di Gregorovich?"

'’Sì.'’

Il metro a nastro cadde a terra. Porse a Hermione una bacchetta e lei la agitò in aria. '’No. Assolutamente no.'’

Un’altra. Un’altra. Harry si trascinò da un piede all'altro. E se non fosse stata ancora realizzata?

“Dieci pollici e tre quarti. Corda in legno di vite e cuore di drago. Leale.'’

Quando prese la bacchetta, ci fu un rumore penetrante, come un grido. La luce viola inondò la stanza, riempiendo la stanza di nuvole di nebbia lilla.

"  _ Perfetto _ ," sussurrò Hermione.

"Ho creato quella bacchetta solo l'anno scorso."

La mano di Hermione era avvolta attorno ad essa in modo protettivo, e Harry pensò che sarebbe stato impossibile prenderla da lei ora.

"Prova un incantesimo, se vuoi."

Hermione si prese un momento, poi disse: "  _ Avis _ ."

Una dozzina di minuscoli uccelli uscirono dalla punta della bacchetta; uccelli canori, blu, rossi e gialli, che sfrecciavano per il negozio. Harry vide Ron fare un istintivo passo indietro, ma non gli si avvicinarono. Il cinguettio si spense e alla fine scomparvero dalla vista.

"Va bene, signor ..."

'’Potter.”

Olivander si fermò.

'’Assomigli terribilmente a Fleamont Potter. Un parente, forse?”

Fleamont Potter. Chi era? Suo  _ nonno _ ?

'’Si. Un cugino.'’

Olivander gli porse una bacchetta, liscia e perfettamente levigata. Quando le sue dita la toccarono, uscirono scintille verdi e si riscaldò così tanto che Harry la lasciò andare.

"Non capelli di unicorno, allora."

Sono arrivate altre scatole.

"Prova le piume di fenice," disse Harry. “E Agrifoglio. Quella è stata la mia ultima.”

«Piume di fenice e agrifoglio? È una combinazione molto insolita.”

Porse a Harry un'altra bacchetta. Quando lo raccolse non accadde nulla, ma un piacevole formicolio gli corse lungo il braccio.

'’Realizzato con il miglior agrifoglio giapponese. No? Forse qualcosa di più comune.”

Harry provò un'altra bacchetta di agrifoglio- era così bella nella sua mano che era riluttante a restituirla. Olivander si rivolse a Silente.

“Forse con la piuma della tua stessa Fenice? Solo sette anni fa ho venduto la sua gemella. Non pensavo che avrei venduto l'altra così presto.”

Harry si accigliò e Olivander lo guardò in faccia. Era snervante, quegli occhi pallidi che indugiavano sulla sua cicatrice. Quando aprì l'ultima scatola, parlò, fissando Harry dritto negli occhi, senza battere ciglio.

‘'Solo sette anni, un ragazzo è entrato in questo negozio e ha scelto una bacchetta di tasso, tredici pollici e mezzo. La piuma al suo interno proveniva da una fenice, che ha dato solo un'altra piuma. Dovrebbe essere ... “si interruppe prima di pronunciare il nome. ‘'Nel suo ultimo anno a Hogwarts. Come te.'’

Harry raccolse la sua bacchetta - la sua stessa bacchetta - timidamente.

Immediatamente si sentì caldo. Un flusso d'aria gentile riempì il suo intero corpo. Nella sua mano - sembrava  _ giusta _ . Agitò la bacchetta nell'aria e la luce bianca si riversò fuori. Si fondevano insieme, come uno spesso fascio scintillante.

_ Expecto Patronum.  _

Harry vide le facce ridenti di Ron e Hermione di prima, e il fumo iniziò a prendere forma.

Ramoso galoppava nell'aria, illuminando la stanza polverosa con una luce spettrale. Trotterellava intorno a Silente; annusò Ron ed Hermione con la sua testa argentata e alla fine svanì nell'aria.

Harry si sentiva come se stesse galleggiando su una nuvola di appagamento. Fece scorrere il dito sulle piccole creste del legno.

Gli occhi di Olivander erano innaturalmente luminosi. "Harry Potter," disse, la sua voce dolce. "Quella bacchetta ti stava aspettando."

Ha chiesto a Silente sei galeoni ciascuno, dicendo che le bacchette erano un piacere da vendere.

In fondo alla strada andarono in qualche altro negozio, compreso il farmacista e un negozio che vendeva inchiostro e pergamena.

Aveva cominciato a piovere quando erano tornati a Hogsmeade, e i capelli di Harry erano appiccicati alla testa prima che si ricordasse di usare la bacchetta.

I sentieri che portavano al castello erano fangosi a causa dell'acquazzone. Quando raggiunsero il castello, l'odore del pranzo si diffuse dalla Sala Grande e lo stomaco di Harry brontolò.

"Cambiamoci," disse Hermione. I suoi capelli si erano gonfiati, come una grande nuvola soffice. "E ci vediamo qui." 

Silente diede a ciascuno la propria roba e Harry si diresse verso i sotterranei. Il castello diventava più silenzioso man mano che scendeva. I suoi passi echeggiarono.

"Serpentese", disse, quando ebbe raggiunto l'ingresso della Sala Comune. Il muro di pietra non si mosse.

Era nel posto sbagliato? Tutta la pietra grigia sembrava identica. I corridoi lunghi e bui. Sarebbe facile perdersi.

"Serpentese," disse di nuovo.

Tranne ...

Quella non era affatto la password.

"Lingua di serpente."

Il mattone iniziò a scricchiolare e sgretolarsi mentre si allungava su entrambi i lati. Harry emise un respiro e si arrampicò attraverso il buco. Le sue scarpe da ginnastica stridevano a ogni passo nella sala comune vuota. Si precipitò al dormitorio maschile del settimo anno - aprì la porta -

Ed è stato accolto dal volto sorpreso di Voldemort.

I suoi occhi passarono su Harry che distolse lo sguardo. Era congelato sulla soglia; non poteva fare altro che restare lì, sbalordito. Voldemort non si mosse da dove si trovava e Harry deglutì.

Erano vicini in altezza, sebbene Voldemort avesse un modo di stare in piedi che lo faceva sembrare molto più alto. Lui  _ sembrava _ un alto molto.

Harry preferiva di gran lunga fissare le scarpe lucide di Voldemort - e le sue stesse infangate - piuttosto che dover guardare in alto ed essere all'altezza di quegli occhi.

"Hai fatto una bella nuotata?" Disse Voldemort.

Harry guardò in alto e poi lontano. Dovette mordersi il labbro per non ribattere e affondò le dita nei palmi per resistere a tirare fuori la bacchetta.

_ Non agire in modo sospetto. Non tradirti. _

“C'è un incantesimo per questo, sai. Ti rendono impermeabile.”

Harry non rispose. In un momento, si mosse in avanti, quasi spingendo via Voldemort, e raggiunse il suo letto a baldacchino. Ci buttò sopra le borse degli acquisti e passò un minuto a frugarci dentro. Sperava che Voldemort se ne sarebbe andato quando si fosse girato. Ma era ancora lì, a guardare.

"Io non ti piaccio, vero, Harry Potter?"

Il cuore di Harry fece un grande salto. "Non so nemmeno chi sei."

Voldemort aggrottò la fronte. "Sono Tom Riddle." Indicò il letto accanto a quello di Harry. ‘'Ci dormo io Lì. E ci dormirò per il resto dell'anno.”

'’Ok?'’

"Quindi, se vogliamo essere compagni di dormitorio, forse possiamo essere amici."

Amici.

Harry avrebbe voluto ridere. Invece fece uno strano rumore sorpreso che fece aggrottare le sopracciglia di Voldemort.

'’Mi piace stare per conto mio. Dopo Grindelwald, non mi fido di nessuno “ 

_ Specialmente di te. _

"Tranne di quei due Grifondoro."

Harry non riuscì a trattenere il veleno dalla sua voce. "Sono la mia  _ famiglia." _

Andò in bagno, trovò un asciugamano e se lo strofinò tra i capelli. Voldemort era ancora in piedi nel dormitorio quando uscì e i suoi occhi si soffermarono sui capelli di Harry, che erano alzati in tutte le direzioni. Si spostarono verso il basso, spalancandosi alla sua cicatrice.

Harry si appiattì i capelli sulla fronte.

"Sei un Serpeverde," disse Voldemort, facendo un passo avanti. "Quindi ci sono alcune cose che dovresti sapere sulla casa dei Serpeverde." 

"E cosa sono?"

'’Noi siamo uno. E come Caposcuola ed erede di Serpeverde, la casa mi segue.”

Harry non fece nemmeno finta di sembrare sorpreso dalla sua rivelazione. '’Voglio solo fare i miei MAGO. Non mi interessa cosa succede qui.”

Voldemort sembrava quasi deluso. Harry vide il momento in cui l'interesse si affievolì nei suoi occhi.

"Non ti interessa," ripeté. "A proposito di Hogwarts?"

"È solo una scuola, no?"

Il suo viso si incupì e Harry capì di aver colpito un nervo. “C'è qualche motivo per cui sei stato smistato qui? In Serpeverde? E non solo. . . Grifondoro?'’

‘'Ho ambizione. Voglio essere un giocatore professionista di Quidditch. '’

Harry aveva l'ambizione giusta. Voleva distruggere ogni singolo horcrux che c'era e uccidere Voldemort una volta per tutte.

'’Interessante. Come Caposcuola, se hai bisogno di aiuto con qualcosa o ti perdi ... '’

'’Chiederò.'’

Alla fine se ne andò. Harry trattenne il respiro finché la porta non si chiuse e poi tornò di corsa in bagno, chinandosi sul lavandino e afferrando la pietra più forte che poteva.

_ Quello non è Voldemort. _

La bile stava cominciando a salire in gola.

_ Non quello che ha ucciso i tuoi genitori. _

Ma Tom Riddle era ancora un mostro, contorto nel corpo di un umano.

Il viso di Sirius gli venne in mente. Silente, un attimo prima che cadesse dalla torre di astronomia e si fracassasse per terra come una bambola di porcellana. Cedric.

Tom Riddle con il suo sorriso affascinante.

_ Ti aiuterò con il tuo lavoro scolastico, Harry. _

Aveva ucciso Mirtilla. Aveva ucciso la sua famiglia babbana. Aveva realizzato il diario horcrux.

_ Forse possiamo essere amici. _

Harry diede un forte sospiro ma non ne uscì nulla tranne una tosse secca e roca. Alla fine lasciò andare il lavandino e incespicò all'indietro.

Quando chiuse gli occhi, il viso piatto e da rettile di Voldemort e quello cupamente bello di Tom Riddle si fusero insieme. Occhi marroni che diventarono rossi, così rossi da sembrare  _ sanguinanti _ .

Sanguina, sanguina, sanguina. 

È una maschera. È tutta una maschera.

Lo avrebbe dimostrato.

* * *

Quella notte rimase sveglio, tenendo la sua bacchetta come un bambino con un giocattolo. Qualcuno nel dormitorio russava, profondamente e brontolava. Ma dal letto accanto a Harry non c'era proprio niente.

 _Fa finta di dormire anche lui?_

Rimase lì per quelle che dovevano essere ore, completamente sveglio. Sembrava che il sonno non sarebbe mai arrivato, ma alla fine doveva doveva essere arrivato. Perché era nella Camera dei Segreti, in piedi in una pozza di acqua fredda e viscida. Il basilisco si stendeva in aria, le scaglie verdi dello stesso colore delle luci della Sala Comune. Sotto lui era piccolo e cercò di distogliere lo sguardo.

Ma qualcosa si stava muovendo davanti a lui e, contro la sua volontà, fissò grandi occhi gialli. Ma questa volta non c'era una fenice. E nessuna spada di Grifondoro.


	3. Fickle Things, Friendships - Cose volubili, Amicizie

Harry ha trascorso il fine settimana con Ron ed Hermione, cercando di schivare i Serpeverde senza essere ovvio al riguardo. Cosa direbbe Hermione? Doveva cercare di inserisi.

Ma è stato difficile. A Serpeverde, c'erano già così tanti segreti. Si avvicinava e ascoltava sussurri che si fermavano bruscamente. Parole come "sanguesporco" e "Mangiamorte" e bocche che si congelavano quando lo notavano, gli occhi spalancati e attenti.  
Ha evitato Voldemort soprattutto, che non ha cercato di nuovo Harry. Il suo interesse era scivolato. Se solo Harry continuava a fare quello che stava facendo. Rimanere nella media e innocui e inosservati.

Lunedi' è venuto in un lampo.

Harry aveva trascorso la maggior parte del suo tempo rintanato in biblioteca con Ron ed Hermione che cercavano cose sui viaggi nel tempo. Trovò molto poco sull'argomento, e si sentì più che a disagio intorno agli occhi del bibliotecario. Ora, improvvisamente aveva lezioni e N.E.W.T, come a Hermione piaceva dire.

"Abbiamo Difesa insieme", ha detto Ron, confrontando l’orario di lunedì mattina. '’E pozioni. E incantesimi.”

Ma prima avevano tutte le loro lezioni insieme. Ron e Harry le hanno sempre avutoe almeno. Ora-  
C'erano spazi nel nuovo orario di Harry che dicevano: Trasfigurazione - Serpeverde e Tassorosso ed Erbologia – Serpeverde e Corvonero.

La prima classe fu Erbologia.

Harry seguì il resto degli Serpeverde fino alle Serre, il fondo delle sue vesti che toccavano l'erba fangosa. Aveva piovuto tutta la settimana e i giardini erano paludosi e bagnati. Erano nella Serra Sette, dove non era mai entrato prima.

C'è stata un'ondata di calore mentre entravano.

Harry si tolse gli occhiali appannati e li asciugò sulle sue vesti. Quando li ha rimessi al posto, tutto è stato messo a fuoco.

Le piante crescevano da ogni centimetro di spazio. Piante che si estendevano per tutta la parete fino al soffitto, spesse come qualsiasi albero. Viti che tremavano. Lasciandole inspirare ed espirare. Un lungo ramo si estendeva vicino alla testa di Harry, e si chinò mentre tentava di avvolgersi intorno alla testa. L'intero luogo ronzava.

'’Come hai fatto Erbologia a casa?'’

Abraxas Malfoy ha chiesto. Sembrava fuori posto tra tutte le piante, abiti costosi e strane caratteristiche pallide, come un cigno in un allevamento di polli.

‘'Male. Era un sacco di cose innocue principalmente, ed erano sempre native del posto. E un sacco di teoria.” Ha fatto una smorfia.

Abraxas annuì. '’Faremo gli alberi carnivori quest'anno. Abbiamo già iniziato a guardarne alcuni.”

Indicò cinque alberi scuri sul retro della serra. C'erano profondi tagli che percorrevano lungo le cortecce e una sostanza verde appiccicosa che trasudava da essi. I rami si agitavano, come mulini a vento arrabbiati. Harry era troppo occupato a fissare gli alberi per notare il professore entrare. Aveva un viso invecchiato e percorso dal tempo e capelli d'argento luminosi curati all’indietro.

"Continueremo a tagliare gli alberi oggi", ha detto. '’Il professor Lumacorno ha chiesto il succo il prima possibile.'’

Si fermò, notando Harry. '’Tu sei quello nuovo, non è vero? Faremo gli alberi carnivori fino a ottobre. Ci sono alcune note che ti piacerà recuperare.”

Si rivolse al resto della classe. '’E ti verrà voglia di metterti una maschera.'’

Si sono messi le maschere e i guanti di pelle di drago. Il professor Beery è andato avanti facendo il movimento della bacchetta per tagliare gli alberi - questo è stato sicuramente a beneficio di Harry. Dovevi stare esattamente a due metri di distanza e guardare costantemente i rami. Non si poteva mostrare un centimetro di carne.  
Harry era a disagio, caldo nella sua maschera. Si sentiva un po' come un astronauta. Abraxas Malfoy indugiò al suo fianco e Harry non si allontanò. Non era esattamente sicuro degli alberi e copiava Abraxas, che estraeva il veleno in un modo che sembrava senza sforzo.  
Le sue mani si riempivano di vesciche attraverso i sottili guanti in pelle di drago - sentì una nuova simpatia per Ron, che aveva sempre usato quelli di seconda mano. La parola carnivore gli veniva in mente più di una volta.

La classe successiva fu Trasfigurazione.

Lo spirito di Harry cadde al pensiero- la precisione e l’accuratezza del lavoro con la bacchetta; la teoria che era abbastanza confusa nel sesto anno. Il settimo anno sarebbe stato un inferno.

Ma poi si ricordò.

Non aveva il professor McGonagall. Aveva Silente. E all'improvviso, non vedeva l'ora.

L'aula di trasfigurazione è stata ampliata per raddoppiare le dimensioni delle altre aule, ma la metà posteriore della stanza era vuota. Niente scrivanie, niente sedie, solo spazio vuoto. Nella parte anteriore c'era la scrivania di Silente - era seduto dietro una pila di saggi- e una lavagna che prendeva l'intero muro.

Quando Harry e gli altri entrarono – Tassorosso questa volta, nessuno che conosceva - Silente sorrise e si alzò in piedi.

“Fantastico” disse. '’Non avremo bisogno di libri oggi. Stiamo continuando con la trasfigurazione tra specie incrociate e forse la tenteremo in modo non verbale. Lo so, che orribile.”

Strissò l'occhio.

Trasfigurazione tra specie incrociate.

Harry non è stata l'unica faccia che è caduta. Sapeva che se Hermione fosse stato qui, si sarebbe rianimata. Ron si sarebbe unito alla sua miseria. Ma non erano così, invece stava lì da solo.

"Lo sussurro sempre", disse Abraxas Malfoy, venendo accanto a lui. Beh, forse non da solo.

'’E lui lo sa. Mi dà questo sguardo. “Abraxas scosse la testa, e abbastanza sicuramente, Silente stava guardando nella loro direzione. '’Quello.'’

Un altro ragazzo si avvicinò accanto a loro. Era piccolo e magro con la pelle e i capelli scuri. Non c'era niente di intimidatorio in lui a parte i suoi occhi. Erano ambigui, andavano da Harry ad Abraxas e tornavano di nuovo a lui. Sembrava che potesse pianificare un omicidio da un momento all'altro.

Harry si ricordò di lui ora. Era il ragazzo che aveva chiesto se Harry era un mezzosangue.

‘'Potter, giusto?'’

Harry annuì, anche se sospettava che fosse retorico.

Chi non sapeva il nome del nuovo studente?  
'’A Silente non piacciono noi Serpeverde, vero, Abraxas?'’

Abraxas scosse la testa. '’Quello che intende Avery è di non praticare nessuna.. magia... sgradevole sotto i suoi occhi.”

'’E di non chiamare nessuno sanguesporco. Ci sono un sacco di loro qui dentro.” Avery guardò i Tassorosso e fece finta di vomitare.

"Beh, forse Silente ha ragione", disse freddamente Harry.

Sia Abraxas che Avery si voltarono a fissarlo.

Gli occhi di Abraxas erano spalancati e sconcertati.

"Sei disgustoso, Potter", disse Avery, facendo un passo avanti. Guardò Abraxas. ‘'Ovviamente non saresti un buon nuovo membro.'

"Harry ha chiarito che non vuole unirsi agli affari interni", tagliò corto Abraxas. "Non è vero, Harry?".

‘'Ora è uno Serpeverde’', disse Avery.

'’Che cosa ha intenzione di fare - coprirsi le orecchie?'’

"In realtà", disse Harry, ignorando la parte del suo cervello che diceva zitto, zitto, idiota.

'’Un membro di cosa esattamente?'’

Avery sorrise, ed era più snervante di quando Voldemort lo faceva. Sembrava una miscela di un uomo e di un bambino; il tipo di bambino che strappava via le ali dalle mosche per divertimento. C'era qualcosa di così snervante in quell'espressione, che per la prima volta, Harry pensò, forse è pazzo.

'’Solo un piccolo club. Per Serpeverde. È come... un gruppo di studio. Se vuoi essere potente.” Lui rise. '’Davvero potente e non trascinato giù da sanguesporco e babbani. “Solo il miglio si unisce.”

“Sembra interessante. Ma che cosa vuoi dire trascinato giù?”

'’Vuoi davvero imparare a trasformare quella scrivania in un maiale? O qualche stupido incantesimo per la pulizia? Tutto ciò che è importante è per metà vietato. Magia oscura. Se vuoi il potere - vero potere - '’Uno sguardo avido sorse sul suo viso. '’Allora fidati di me lo avrai.'’

Le dita di Harry si strinsero sulla sua bacchetta.

'’Quindi, voi sareste come Grindelwald?'’ Ha detto lentamente. '’Che ha ucciso tutta la mia famiglia?'’

'’Non avresti più paura di Grindelwald. Ci sarebbero solo maghi - maghi purosangue- che governano il mondo. Potresti essere uno di loro.”

La voce di Harry cominciò a tremare nel tentativo di sopprimere la sua rabbia. '’No grazie. Non mi interessano i Signori Oscuri e purosangue.”

Si allontanò da Avery e Abraxas e loro non lo seguirono.

Respirava pesantemente e vedeva la faccia selvaggia e mezza pazza di Avery mentre parlava di governare il mondo.

È solo un piccolo club.

Per imparare la magia.

'’Vi avverto ancora una volta dei pericoli di questa magia.'’

La voce di Silente si allontanò dall'altra parte della stanza. '’Non volete essere bloccati con artigli o una coda.'’ Agitò la bacchetta e gli specchi apparvero sulle pareti sul retro della stanza. Alcuni studenti saltarono quando apparvero i loro riflessi.

'’Trovate uno spazio. Cercate di cambiare le unghie in artigli. Immaginatelo nella vostra mente fino ad ogni dettaglio. Vedetelo come se credeste che sia lì. Ricordate, l'incantesimo è manuvem. Se lo fate bene, potete passare al non verbale.”

Ci sono poche probabilità che succeda. Harry si ricordò tutte le volte al sesto anno in cui non riusciva a ritrasformare le sopracciglia, o i suoi occhi a cambiare colore.

'’Guardate’', ordinò Silente.

Un'immagine spettrale di una mano artigliata galleggiava in aria. Sembrava che appartenesse a un ippogrifo, con artigli affilati e lunghi '’Vedete ogni piccolo dettaglio. Desideratelo.”

Harry non voleva artigli di alcun tipo , a meno che, ovviamente, non potesse cavare gli occhi di Voldemort.

'’Manuvem .'’

Il movimento della bacchetta sembrava una lettera L strabica. Immediatamente, le dita di Silente cambiarono, sostituite da pelle scura e squamosa e artigli che brillavano.

C'era rumore mentre l'intera classe cominciava a pronunciare l'incantesimo.

Harry non stava vedendo molti cambiamenti e la maggior parte degli Serpeverde erano lì, a guardare gli altri. Ha dovuto resistere a trovare Voldemort nella stanza, ma non ha potuto fare a meno.

Silente stava girando intorno a ciascuno degli studenti, complimentandosi con loro, correggendo le posizioni delle mani e la pronuncia. Raggiunse Voldemort, che era in piedi sia con i Tassorosso che con i Serpeverde. Non gli sono mai piaciuto tanto quanto gli altri insegnanti.

Silente non ha mostrato alcuna sfiducia, nonostante sapesse la verità. "Molto bello", disse, a quella che era una rappresentazione impeccabile di ciò che egli stesso aveva fatto.

Quando Harry ci ha provato, non ha ottenuto altro che una brusca puntura alle unghie. Ha copiato alcune cose che Silente ha corretto con Lucretia Black ed è riuscito a ottenere le unghie lunghe e appuntite e un orribile colore giallo.

Poi sentì qualcosa che gli prese la Trasfigurazione direttamente dalla sua mente.

"Molto bene, signor Moody", disse Silente. "Anche un design creativo".

Harry si voltò.

Silente stava parlando con un ragazzo con gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi corti.

Malocchio Moody.

Poteva essere?

'’Buono, Alastor’', disse un altro ragazzo. Aveva i capelli castani, le lentiggini e gli occhi grandi. Entrambi indossavano abiti Tassorosso.

Harry si sentiva freddo. Era Malocchio, va bene. Giovane e indifferente, che sembrava ordinario come chiunque altro.

Sognava di essere un Auror?

Catturare maghi oscuri? Avrebbe realizzato il suo desiderio.

Ma ora rise, appoggiandosi a dire qualcosa al suo amico. Un giorno, sarebbe stato paranoico. Irritato e sospettoso, infastidito con rumori forti. Avrebbe bevuto solo dalla sua fiaschetta e avrebbe controllato tutto ciò che mangiava. Sarebbe cresciuto conosciuto come "Malocchio" Moody.

Trascorse quasi un anno rinchiuso in un baule. Una gamba di legno e un occhio magico.

Ne è valsa la pena?

Harry si allontanò da Moody e dal suo amico, cercando di bloccarlo dalla sua mente.

Ma per il resto della classe, non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

"Malocchio a Tassorosso", disse Ron, più tardi quel giorno a pozioni. '’E nello stesso anno del fottuto Tu-Sai-Chi.'’ Guardò intorno alla stanza, ma i Serpeverde non erano da nessuna parte a portata d'orecchio. Lumacorno doveva ancora entrare e la classe era piena di chiacchiere. '’Pensi che lo sappia?'’

Harry pensò al viso spensierato di Moody e scosse la testa.

'’Onestamente, come potrebbe?'’

Hermione ha detto. Ha inclinato la testa vreso Voldemort, che stava facendo ridere Belinda Lestrange. Avevano sorrisi abbinati sui loro volti.  
'’Non ci sono prove. Ha tutti in tasca.” Ha abbassato la voce. '’E puoi per favore smettere di chiamarlo Voldemort, Harry? Sbaglierai e qualcuno ti sentirà.”

'’Ma lui è Voldemort.'’

‘'E non hai intenzione di dimenticartelo presto. È pericoloso, sì, ma è Tom Riddle. Cosa succederà se ci sente?”

Aveva ragione.

‘'Ok. Tom Riddle.'’

Non gli era mai piaciuto quel nome babbano comunque.

Harry guardò attentamente i Serpevrde, nessuno che stavano guardando verso di loro. Il suo cuore cominciava a battere forte. '’Cosa succederebbe se lo uccidessimo?'’Il volto di Hermione si è oscurato e ha aperto la bocca per iniziare un discorso da il ragazzo più stupido di sempre.

‘'O almeno distruggere il diario. In questo modo la camera non si aprirebbe ai nostri tempi. Ginny –“

I suoi occhi caldi quando gli faceva l’occhiolino; le fossette nelle guance. Le sue forti risate contagiose che riempiono la stanza.

'’-Non sarebbe posseduta per un anno.'’

"Se lo uccidesse, salveremmo migliaia di vite", disse Ron. '’Tom potrebbe avere una piccola caduta giù dalla Torre dell'Astronomia, e metà del Mondo Mago sarebbe salvo. L'Ordine, i fratelli della mamma, i genitori di Harry, i babbani... '’

“E potremmo finire per non nascere!’' Hermione era pronto a continuare, i suoi occhi ardenti, quando Lumacorno entrò.  
Sorrise a loro, ma i suoi occhi indugiava sui Serpeverde davanti.

"Oggi è una lezione pratica", ha affermato. '’Sugli elisir eterni. Ma prima dobbiamo discutere del progetto indipendente". Lumacorno stava camminando intorno agli studenti, guardando molto più eccitato di tutti loro. " Quale progetto indipendente?".

Ron mormorò.

"Il Ministero ha aggiornato il NEWT di Pozioni. Oltre a un esame scritto e un pratico, c'è un nuovo progetto. Sarebbe il primo anno che ci provano. Create e ricercate una pozione per mostrare le vostre abilità. Può essere quache cosa stravagante, o una modifica di una ricetta per mostrare la vostra conoscenza dei reagenti e della vostra creatività.”

'’Pensate a quello che vi piacerebbe fare. Trovate alcune idee per discutere nella prossima lezione. Ora... ‘' Si schiarì la gola e il parlare si fermò. '’Continueremo con gli elisir eterni. Avrete fatto il Progetto di Pace nel quinto anno – una piccola pozione molto pignola – e oggi, tentiamo di cambiare alcuni dei reagenti per renderlo eterno.”

"Ne abbiamo discusso venerdì. Pagina 42 dei vostri libri di testo vi aiuterà.”

Era lo stesso libro di testo che Harry aveva posseduto al sesto anno, ma ovviamente questo non aveva nessuno degli appunti di Piton.

C'era una macchia marrone lungo la pagina con la ricetta e qualcuno aveva covato ai margini.

La pozione è stata un disastro. Non sapeva se era perché aveva passato così tanto tempo in fuga, non toccando un calderone. Ma era uno strano, colore marrone, e gorgogliava furiosamente. La pozione di Ron era il verde mostrato nel libro, ma stava iniziando a sibili, sputi di liquido che volavano fuori.

‘'Cazzo. Er... Hermione?”

Il viso di Hermione era liscio con il sudore, le maniche arrotolate mentre si muoveva.

'’Aggiungi le foglie di ortica. O qualcosa del genere. Non lo so, Ron!”

"Sono rimasti dieci minuti", ha chiamato Lumacorno.

'’Niente compiti per la pozione migliore.'’

Pozione di Harry era un marrone torbido.

Lo mosse distrattamente, troppo occupato a guardare Voldemort – no, Tom Riddle - per preoccuparsi di cercare di salvarlo. Stava aiutando una ragazza con la sua pozione, sussurrando qualcosa nell'orecchio. Anche da questa distanza, la vide ridere, le sue guance diventare rosa mentre si appoggiava. "Corvonero", disse Ron, seguendo il suo sguardo. '’Era in Trasfigurazione questa mattina. Elena Fawley.”

‘'E?'’

‘'Suo padre era il Ministro della Magia. E durante la prima guerra, i Fawley erano neutrali. Famiglia potente, ma nessun aiuto all'Ordine.”

Harry guardato Tom Riddle con una sorta orribile di fascino. Il sorriso perlato, i sussurri. Era certamente diverso dal Voldemort che aveva conosciuto.

"Allora, è arrivato a lei", disse. '’ è arrivato alla maggior parte delle famiglie di maghi. E li ha convinti della sua causa.”

Hermione sembrava esausta, le dita che correvano attraverso le estremità dei suoi

capelli. Si era allontanata dalla sua pozione, anche se era quasi identica a quello che dovrebbe essere.  
"Non sto dicendo che hai ragione", disse infine. '’Perché scherzare con le leggi del tempo è mortale. Ma essere qui va già contro tutto quello che ho letto. Se cambiassimo un po' le cose... '’

“Uccidiamolo’', disse Harry. 

'Un po'. '’ Lei lo fulminò “Niente di così estremo. Dico sul serio, Harry. Non possiamo ucciderlo. Possiamo solo... mostrare alla gente che non è come appare.”  


Harry tornò alla Sala Comune quella notte sentendosi più leggero che mai. Hermione potrebbe non essere d'accordo con ciò che aveva pianificato, ma lei voleva esporre Riddle. E avere lei e Ron dalla sua parte era meglio di ogni altra cosa. Entrò nella Sala Comune, accolto dal diluvio di verde.

‘'Harry!'’ Ha chiamato Lucretia Black. '’Vuoi unirti?'’

Esitò. Era seduta con alcuni degli altri settimi anni accanto al fuoco. I compiti a casa disseminati sui tavoli. Ma poi Harry vide Tom Riddle tra di loro e il suo stomaco si capovolse.

'’Non posso’', ha mentito. ‘'Vado a fare – emh - un bagno.'

Si girò prima che lei potesse dire qualcos'altro.  
Un bagno.  
Ben fatto, Harry. Sei un bugiardo in divenire.

Raggiunse il dormitorio dei ragazzi e tirò la porta aperta. Vuoto.

Sospirando in rilievo, si lasciò cadere sul suo letto a baldacchino e chiuse gli occhi. Poi la porta si aprì e si alzò immediatamente

Non era Riddle.

Il volto incerto di Abraxas è venuto in vista.

"So che prima non eravamo d'accordo", ha detto. '’A proposito di un. . . argomento controverso.”

"Questo è un modo per dirlo", disse Harry.

'’Allora, mi scuso. “Se ti ho messo a disagio. Non vedo alcun motivo per litigare su alcune opinioni diverse.”

Harry sbatte le palpebre.

'’Davvero?’'

‘'Non vedo perché no.’'

Abraxas sarebbe diventato un Mangiamorte, non c'erano dubbi al riguardo. Un giorno sarebbe stato il padre di Lucius Malfoy. Ma aveva anche seguito Harry quassù. Aveva fatto uno sforzo per essere gentile con lui quando è arrivato.  
E anche se Hermione avesse detto di inserirsi, una parte di Harry lo voleva.

‘'Perché vuoi essere mio amico comunque?’' Harry ha detto. '’Ti causerà solo problemi.'’

Abraxas rise. Era un suono molto morbido, a differenza delle risate forti che la maggior parte dei suoi amici aveva. '’Quei due Grifondoro. Ti ho visto con loro. Siete così vicini. Così leali. Faresti qualsiasi cosa per loro, non è vero?”  
"Sono la mia famiglia", concordò.

Abraxas sorrise.

'’Non ho mai avuto qualcuno del genere. E so che sei nuovo, Harry, ma... Posso dire che sei un buon amico.”  
Harry aprì la bocca, ma non uscirono parole. 

Li ho bloccati qui, pensò.

Li ho quasi fatti uccisi così tante volte.

"E gli altri ragazzi di Serpeverde", continuò Abraxas. '’Siamo vicini. Ma non è amicizia.”

Ha teso la mano. Harry lo fissò, la sua mente tornava al treno durante il primo anno. Un altro Malfoy, mostrando la sicurezza che solo un bambino che aveva ottenuto tutto nella vita aveva. Il secondo passò e l'espressione di Abraxas si abbassò.

Senza pensarci due volte, Harry si protese in avanti e gli strinse la mano.


End file.
